Love For a Spaniard
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ageha transfers to Maisen University along with her best friend, Yoshimitsu. While trying to blend in, Ageha will also discover many amazing surprises that come her way. Ageha x Harem, but mainly Ageha x Yoshimitsu. AU.
1. The New Transfer Student

**Love for a Spaniard**

 **Pairing: Ageha x Yoshimitsu**

 **Theme: Ageha x Harem**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Alright, everyone~! Here's another Ageha multi-chapter for you! And no. This is not a one-shot collection either. This came in my head as I was browsing the internet, looking for inspiration. And hey, why not have our beautiful Spanish ninja have a little harem of her own? Hehe~! A-anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story.**

 **Bold = English Speaking**

Sun shines brightly from the clear blue sky. Sakura petals fall from the trees as the wind blows and birds flutter about. Girls dressed in school girl uniforms walk towards the gate to their school, Maisen University, an all-girl's school. Many of them greet each other with a "Good morning" and talk amongst themselves. It may seem like a normal day for them, but today is different. Because one person walking towards them makes them stop and stare. The girls turn and look at a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and tanned skin and golden eyes. Her long hair flows gracefully at each movement, making the girls swoon. A blonde girl follows the beautiful girl in front of her.

"Good morning, everyone!" the blonde greets and then goes back to following her friend.

The dark brown haired girl just stares straight ahead as she keeps on walking, ignoring every girl's cries of excitemtent. It's her first day since she transferred here from another county. She thinks back toward a few months ago, during May.

 ****Flashback****

 _"Eh!? ¿Qué has dicho , mamá? (What did you say, Mom?)"_

 _"You're going to be enrolling to Maisen University, Ageha," her mother said. "Since we moved to Japan, I thought I'd let you attend this school."_

 _The girl Ageha was shocked to hear the news. "But it's been a couple days since we moved here. I barely know Japanese!"_

 _"No se preocupe, No se preocupe (Don't worry, don't worry)," her mother says. "I heard that it's a great school."_

 _Ageha nods and fiddles with her fingers. "W-well...if you say so. I feel a bit nervous, though."_

 _"Oh, don't worry about that~!" A girl with long blonde hair jumps in and hugged Ageha._ ** _"Your best friend, Yoshimitsu, is here with you~!"_**

 _"Wait, you enrolled, too?" Ageha asked._

 _"Yup! I need to stay close to you so that you won't feel so lonely~!" Yoshimitsu holds out a book, too. "Aaaaannnnd, I have a dictionary of how to speak Japanese, too~!"_

 _"Oh Dios mío (Oh, my goodness)" Ageha said._

 _"Ohhhh, yeeesss~!" Yoshimitsu giggled._

 _"I hope you two have a good time!" Ageha's mother said._

 ** _**Later**_**

 _"Wow!" Ageha said as she flipped through pages and wrote down every word. "I didn't think Japanese language could be this...amazing."_

 ** _"I know, right!?"_** _Yoshimitsu said. "Oh, yeah! We got our uniforms! Want to try them on?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _The girls put on their summer uniforms, which consist of a white T-Shirt and a pink plaid skirt. The two looked in the mirror in awe._

 _"Wow~!" Yoshimitsu said as she put an arm around her friend. "You look wonderful, Ageha~!"_

 _"I could say the same for you, Yoshimitsu."_

 ** _"Why, thank you~!"_** _The blonde then gently held her best friend's hand. "Hey, Ageha."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Let's have a great year together. We've been together since we were kids, right?"_

 _Ageha nodded. "We have. And we've always had fun together, too."_

 _"So, let's have fun together this year as well. Just like old times."_

 _Ageha gripped her friend's hand. "I promise."_

 ****End of Flashback****

From there, Ageha tranferred to this school and is now walking with her homeroom teacher to their classroom. But the thought of introducing herself in front of all the girls is making her very nervous.

"They're all nice girls," the teacher assures her. "You'll become friends with them quickly."

"U-um...I'm not so sure about that...S-sensei?" Ageha tries to sound out the word "Sensei" from her thick Spanish accent. "What if they don't like me?"

"That's impossible," the female teacher giggles as she looks up and down at the Spanish girl's appearance. "Look at how beautiful and mature you are. How can they NOT like you, hm?"

Ageha stares at the teacher and slowly nods. "O-okay..."

"Just relax and be confident," the teacher says as they head towards the door to their classroom.

The Spanish girl walks up towards the front as the teacher introduces her.

"This is Ageha-san," she says. "She will be attending Maisen University this year."

"H-hello, I'm Ageha," the Spanish girl says. "Encantada de conocerte (Nice to meet you)"

The teacher clears her throat, signaling that they cannot understand Spanish.

"O-oh! I-it's...nice...to meet you...everyone..." Ageha bows at them.

All eyes stare at the Spaniard, making her body tremble. She's even more nervous than earlier. _Their gaze hurts!_ she thinks. _I don't think I can do this!_

"Beautiful…" one girl manages to get out.

Ageha gasps at the voice.

"How beautiful!" another says.

"She's so slender and tall!" a third girl says excitedly.

All of them exchange excited looks as each of them whisper compliments. The teacher winks at Ageha.

"Told you~" she says.

The Spaniard just laughs. She wasn't expecting the whole class to like her already. Pretty soon, rumors about Ageha's arrival spread like fire. Girls talk to one another saying, "Did you hear about the new girl from Class-A?" and "Most of the girls have crushes on her because she's so beautiful!" and "She even got top marks on her exams!" and even "I can't believe a beautiful girl like her transferred here~!"

Everywhere you look, girls are giving out thousands of compliments about Ageha. The rumors even spread to the student council where the student council president, Kouchou, comes out of the room with her assistant, Chihaya.

"Chihaya," Kouchou says. "Did you notice that it's gotten worked up at lunch?"

"I believe so," the dark haired girl says.

They hear some girls talking from their right.

"Ageha-san's reputation is amazing, Yoshimitsu-san," one girl says. "I can't believe it!"

"You must be so proud to have a beautiful friend like her~!" another girl next to her says.

"We're just childhood friends," Yoshimitsu says.

"Just childhood friends? You're so nonchalant about it!"

As the girls walk by, Kouchou and her assistant just walk past them and head in the opposite direction.

 ****Meanwhile****

It's after school and 3 girls from Ageha's class are already gathered around her, shooting her a bunch of questions.

"What are your hobbies, Ageha-san?" one girl asks.

"What are your favorite foods?" another asks.

"Where do you live?" the third one says. "I bet it's a magnificent mansion~!" She puts her hands on her red cheeks.

Ageha puts her hand over her mouth to stilfe her giggles. "Oh, it's nothing special…" _It's not that bad,_ she thinks. _I'm starting to like it already. But…I do think that they're overwhelming me a bit…_ She stands up slowly, making the girls tilt their heads in confusion.

"What's the matter?" one of the girls ask.

"Oh, I remembered something urgent," Ageha says. "I'll see you later."

She walks past a couple of girls and heads out the classroom. She needed some time to herself the girls immediately started liking her and talking to her. It's not like she didn't like the popularity, but right on the first day, she feels overwhelmed already.

 _I can't wait until I get to the dorms,_ she thinks.

 ****Student Council Room****

"Second Year Class-A, Ageha," Kouchou reads. Her eyes narrow as she takes a closer look. She knows that she's a new student, but she really didn't expect her to be that popular on her first day. She decided to think things through on talking to her.

 ****Later****

Ageha runs out of the school while the sun is setting. _Yoshimitsu is waiting for me,_ she thinks. _Ohhh, I hope I'm going the right way._ She stops running for a bit as she catches a glimpse of a girl with long golden hair and violet eyes. Her hair sways gracefully from the light wind blowing at it. Ageha stares at the blonde beauty as she walks toward her, adjusting her hair. She doesn't know why, but something about this blonde girl made Ageha attracted to her or something.

And then, when the blonde girl comes close toward the Spaniard, she whispers, "Have a nice day." Ageha stands there while her wavy hair sways from the wind blowing.

She has never encountered a girl as beautiful as her before. And honestly, she wants to meet her again and talk to her. _Am I…blushing?_ she thinks as she raises her hand to touch her warm cheek.

 ****Dorms****

"And here we are~!" Yoshimitsu says as she and her best friend stand at the front entrance of the dormitory. "Doesn't it look nice?"

"It does," Ageha agrees, nodding at the large 3 story building. "It looks wonderful."

"Let's go inside~!"

"Okay."

The two go inside and take a look around for a bit. There are stairs in front of the entrance, a kitchen towards their left and a bathroom a little to their right. And there are rooms from the first floor towards the third. Yoshimitsu sighs happily as she turns towards the Spaniard.

"So, have you gone through your first day?" she asks.

"S-sort of…" Ageha replies. "I kinda had trouble interacting with the other girls, though."

"Still?" the blonde sighs. "Listen, Ageha, we're exchange students, so we need to make an effort at blending in with the crowd. You slip out your Spanish language a bit too much anyways."

"Speak for yourself," the Spaniard says as she puts a hand on her hip. "You slip out your English language from time to time."

Suddenly, as quick as a flash, Yoshimitsu grabs hold of Ageha and gives her a rough noogie.

"Sometimes I can't help myself," the blonde says. "But you _should_ know that most girls can't speak Spanish, so you have no excuse, you hear me~?"

"I-I get it! Please let go!" Ageha flails her arms helplessly to get herself free.

Just then, they hear a voice in front of them.

"I'm home~!" A girl with dark hair with two buns on her head says. "Meimei is here!" She takes notice of the two girls in front of her. "Oh, I've never seen you two before."

"Yes, we're new here," Yoshimitsu says. "I'm Yoshimitsu. And this is my best friend, Ageha."

The girl, Meimei, walks slowly towards the two and eyes the Spaniard up and down.

"Wait a minute," she says. "Are you really…"

"Yes," Ageha says, putting on her best smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I KNEW IT!" Meimei's eyes sparkle in excitement. "YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL! SO BUSTY, TOO!" She immediately takes the Spaniard's hands in her own and shakes them up and down. "I'm Meimei! I come from China! It's so nice to meet you, Ageha-sama!"

"L-likewise…" Ageha sweat drops at the Chinese girl's excitement.

"Anyways, we have to unpack," Yoshimitsu says. "We can talk later, okay, Meimei-san?"

"Alright," the Chinese girl says. "I'll see you later, Ageha-sama."

As Meimei heads towards her dorm room, Ageha puts a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

" _Esta chica es muy enérgica_ (This girl is really energetic)," she says.

Yoshimitsu frowns. "Say it right!"

"Oh…um…she's, um, a really energetic girl," Ageha tries to translate to Japanese.

The blonde sighs. "After all that studying, you STILL can't get the words out? I know both of us transferred and all, but like I said, we need to try our hardest to blend in with the Japanese world." She starts to walk away. "Oh, yeah. Your in Dorm Room #10. I'll be there to check up on you soon."

Ageha waves and heads towards the stairs. _She's right,_ she thinks as she walks up the stairs. _I have to blend in no matter what. This is a new journey for me._ She looks up to see a girl with dark hair tied in two low pig tails with a headband that has two feathers attached to it and has tanned skin like her. She tilts her head in confusion as she watches the girl struggle with a large tray of tea while trying to go up the steps one by one. Ageha quickly runs close to her to see if she's going to be okay, but apparently, the dark haired girl is struggling more and more. She trips on one step and is about to fall when Ageha quickly catches her.

"Careful!" the Spaniard says.

The tanned girl turns toward her. "Oh, um…"

"Ah, I'm sorry," Ageha says, smiling. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, it's alright," the tanned girl says, softly. "Was I…blocking the stairway?"

"Well…yes."

The tanned girl groans. "Awwww, I did it again!"

"Well, it can't be helped with such a big tray," Ageha says.

"I thought a bigger tray would be better. They say that bigger is better."

Ageha gives her a worried look. "But if there's too much space, things will slide around. I think it's best to use one that's the appropriate size."

"Ah! You're right!" The tanned girl groans again. "I'm such a failure…"

Ageha gently takes the tray from her. "Are you a resident of this dorm?"

"Yes. My name is Matsuri," the girl says as she shyly looks down at the floor. "I'm a Native American."

"And where are you taking this?" the Spaniard asks.

"Um, we have a new resident coming to day, so I'm taking it to her." Then, it hits Matsuri as she gasps and looks at Ageha. "C-could you be…the girl?"

Ageha smiles and speaks her English with her thick Spanish accent. **"Would you mind showing me to my room…Matsuri-chan~?"**

 **"Yes, of course!"** Matsuri replies back with her own English.

The two rush towards the room and Ageha flicks on the lights and gasps at the sight of the room. The walls, the bed and desk were pink. The book shelf is against the wall and a wardrobe closet next to the window.

"Wow~!" Matsuri says as she takes a look around. "It's so pretty! So feminine, too~!"

"Isn't it a bit…too cute?" Ageha asks as she looks around the room.

"Nah, we girls love this sort of thing, right?" Yoshimitsu says, popping up out of nowhere.

"Yoshimitsu?"

The blonde American notices the tea that her friend is holding. "Wow, Ageha. You got settled so quickly. When did you…" Before she can finish, the Native American speaks up.

"Ah! This is….I totally forgot!" She runs over to grab the tray, set it down on the desk and pour some tea. She then hands it to Ageha. "Here you go, Ageha-sama."

"Thank you," the Spaniard says. "But you really don't have to do this."

"No, it's fine," Matsuri says with a smile. "I've been waiting for my very own upperclassman."

"Your own upperclassman?" Ageha questions.

"They say it's a custom of this dorm for the underclassman to look after the upperclassman," Yoshimitsu explains. "And I found out that Meimei, that Chinese girl we met earlier, looks after me."

"I will be looking after Ageha-sama from now on," Matsuri says.

The Spaniard smiles nervously. "But it's a lot of work. I don't want to trouble you."

"No," Matsuri says. She has a sad look on her face. "I've envied Meimei for getting her own upperclassman first and I didn't."

"Matsuri-chan…" Ageha just gazes at the Native American sympathetically.

"So, I'm very happy that you've come," Matsuri continues. "Do you…not want me?" She gives her the sad look again, looking like she's about to cry. "Do you…not like me?"

Ageha just smiles at her as she pets her. "If you'll have me, then it's alright."

Matsuri gasps happily and jumps into the Spaniard's arms. Ageha struggles to keep her tea from spilling.

"Ageha-sama, I'm so happy!" Matsuri says and looks up at her. "I'll do my best, so please…"

"I'm happy to have a cute kouhai," Ageha says with a smile.

Matsuri smiles back and rests her head on her chest while closing her eyes. The Spaniard just strokes her hair gently while Yoshimitsu watches with a smile on her face.

 ****Later****

Ageha lays on the bed, wearing a black night gown. She gazes at the ceiling. _Somehow or another, I made it though my first day,_ she thinks. _Or did I?_ She sighs as she rolls over to her side. _Why did Mama request something like this?_ She hears the door open and notices Yoshimitsu coming in.

"How are you, Ageha?" she asks. "Have you settled in a little?"

The Spaniard sits up. "Settled in? In this room, you mean?"

"It's a beautiful room, don't you think?" Yoshimitsu says as she twirls around like a ballerina. She then sits next to her friend and smirks. "Have you studied more Japanese, yet~? Or are you thinking about how you've become so popular because you're so beautiful~?"

Ageha blushes from Yoshimitsu crawling towards her with that smile. "U-um…I think I've learned enough to interact with the others, so it's all good, right?" She notices her friend's breasts jiggle from crawling closer to her, causing her to blush harder. She tries to turn away to hide it.

Yoshimitsu takes notice and smirks even more. "Ahhhh~! Now I see~!" She pushes Ageha down on her back and gently trace her fingers on her thighs. "You want to play, don't you? You know what I mean, right, Ageha~?" She leans in closer to her friend.

"Th-that's not…"

"Then, I've got no other option than to take it off for my precious Ageha~!" She slips off her night gown, revealing a blue bikini. **"Ta-da~! Welcome to my official Welcoming Bikini Party~!"**

"YEAHHHHH!" Matsuri and Meimei jump up from behind her. The Native American is wearing a black bikini while the Chinese girl is wearing a white bikini.

"WAH! Where did you two pop up from!?" Ageha cries, pointing a shaky finger at them.

Meimei and Matsuri just gaze at Yoshimitsu's bikini.

"You look great, Yoshimitsu-sama!" Meimei says.

Ageha feels like fainting right now. "I-is this really necessary to dress like this?"

No one answers her question as Matsuri takes a look at Meimei's bikini. "You're wearing a sling bikini, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am~!" the Chinese girl replies as she does a sexy pose. "How do you like it?"

Ageha stares at the bikini. "I-it's…very cute…"

"Oh, and Ageha-sama?" Matsuri says she shyly looks down at the floor. "Does this look okay on me?"

"Y-yes!" The Spaniard replies quickly. "It looks great on you!"

Yoshimitsu wiggles her fingers as she comes closer towards her friend with an evil smile on her face. "Hehehehe~! Now it's your turn, Ageha-chan~!"

"Wh-what!?" Ageha did not like the sound of that. But before she can react, Yoshimitsu is already on top of her and forcefully takes off the night gown, revealing a red bra and black panties.

"Hyaaaaahhhhh!" Ageha screams as she covers her chest. "What do you think you're doing, Yoshimitsu!?"

"Woooow! Ageha-sama looks amazing!" Meimei says.

"The red and black suits her very well!" Matsuri adds.

Yoshimitsu comes between the two and winks at them. "Now if we were to put on a sexy lingerie on Ageha, both of you will get bloody noses and faint after about maybe 2 seconds of staring at it. Hehe~!"

"YOSHIMITSU!" Ageha screams.

"And I have to admit, Ageha does have a great body," the blonde American says. Then, she snaps her fingers at an idea that pops in her head. "Alright, girls! Let her have it! Both of you cuddle up with that gorgeous and sexy body of hers~!"

"WHAAAAAAT!?" Before the Spaniard can react, both Matsuri and Meimei exchange looks. And then, they nod and jump on her.

"Ohhh, this feels great~!" Meimei coos as she nudges against her breast. She gives it a good grope. "Wow! They're so soft, too!"

"Ageha-sama~!" Matsuri purrs as she grops her other breast.

"H-hey, you two…ah! St-stop it…haaah…ah!" She looks over at her blonde friend. "Yoshimitsu, help me!"

"Nah, it's fine," Yoshimitsu says, waving her hand dismissively. "Let them have fun."

"Eh!?"

Meimei and Matsuri keep on groping Ageha's breasts, making her moan louder. _This isn't what I had in mind!_ she thinks. _WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?_

* * *

 **A/N: Isn't it great that the New Wave Girls of Maisen all come from different countries? Hehe~! I love that! Just LOVE it! And let me say this: everybody LOVES Ageha~! I mean, why not have her deserve her own harem? I had discovered her first when I was browsing online, so why not?**

 **A-anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. Beauty and Elegance Times Two

**Chapter 2**

 **Beauty and Elegance Times Two**

"Ageha!" Yosihmitsu calls from down stairs. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"I'll be right there!" The Spaniard calls back. "Give me ten seconds!"

The American blonde chuckles. "Ten…nine…eight…"

"You're so mean, Yoshimitsu-sama!" Meimei says, pouting.

Yoshimitsu just smiles while closing her eyes. They hear some footsteps a minute later and all eyes stare at the dark haired beauty.

"Ageha-sama, you're so beautiful!" Matsuri squeals.

"Thank you," the Spaniard says. "Sorry I kept you all waiting."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go~!" Yoshimitsu ushers the girls to exit the dorms and Ageha and Matsuri were the first ones to walk out.

"Hey, don't pull me so hard, Matsuri-chan," Ageha chuckles.

"Sorry!"

The four girls head towards the path towards the school where the other girls are. They stop and stare at Ageha's appearance as she walks by them, leaving them swooning. This is the second time this happened, yet Ageha is happy that every girl is giving her a warm welcome.

"Good morning, Ageha-sama!" one girl greets.

"Good morning!" Ageha greets back with a small bow.

Yoshimitsu, Matsuri and Meimei walk behind her, smiling at their Spanish friend greeting girls left and right. It goes on all the way until they get to the entrance and the girls have to get to their homeroom class. While parting ways from her friends, Ageha walks into her own homeroom class and sits down at her desk, sighing in exhaustion.

 _Whew!_ she thinks. _Is it me, or am I getting more attention than yesterday? Gosh, my face hurts from smiling so much._ She lets out another sigh.

"My, that's a very deep sigh," a soft, gentle voice says.

Ageha gasps and turns toward a familiar beautiful blonde girl next to her. _Wasn't she from yesterday…?_ She thinks back on the day the girl walked by her and whispering, "Have a nice day" in her ear.

The blonde beauty takes notice of Ageha staring at her. "Oh, did I startle you? I'm sorry."

The Spaniard waves her hand. "N-no, not at all."

"My name is Leo. Nice to meet you." The girl puts out her hand.

Ageha gently grips it. "And my name is Ageha. It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Leo-san."

"So, how are you liking Maisen University?" Leo asks. "Are you getting used to it yet?"

Ageha gives a nervous smile. "To be honest…I'm still not used to the whole environment since I moved from another country. Japan can be a real challenge."

The beautiful blonde giggles. "Don't worry about it. Please let me know if I can help you with anything."

"Ah, thank you very much."

"Well then…" Leo takes a seat and adjusts her hair.

Ageha sits down as well while her golden eyes still stare at the blonde beauty. _She's a very nice person,_ she thinks. _Also very elegant, too._ She digs into her pencil case and opens it when she sees something that surprises her. A medium sized flower eraser with a smiley face. _Oh, great! Yoshimitsu just LOVES to mess with me, doesn't she!?_ She wanted to die from embarrassment. It's not the first time she's done this to her, but Yoshimitsu's childish personality always makes Ageha want to crawl in a hole. Like, Yoshimitsu would give Ageha things that are too cute or childish for her. Still, despite all that, Ageha keeps some of the stuff that the blonde American gives her.

"Is something the matter?" Leo asks.

"Ah, no! It's nothing!" Ageha says as she waves her hands back and forth.

The blonde takes notice of Ageha's eraser. "My, that's a cute eraser."

"O-oh, yeah!" The Spaniard laughs nervously. "I, um, I really don't know what to do with it, so…"

"Then, can we trade?" Leo holds up her rectangular white eraser.

"Huh? Aren't you going to use that, though? I don't want it to be too much trouble."

"The eraser I have will last me for today. So, if you won't mind…"

Ageha smiles as she hands her the flower eraser. "Certainly. Here you go."

"Thanks."

Both girls exchange erasers.

"I will treasure this as a token of our friendship," Leo says with a smile.

Ageha giggles softly to herself. She believes that she and Leo will be great friends. Just then, she hears a voice coming from her right.

"Ageha-san?" a girl with glasses with long dark hair tied in two braids comes toward her.

"Yes?"

"A first year named Matsuri-san wants to see you."

"Okay," Ageha stands up. "Thank you. Um…"

"Kaede." The girl says. "My name is Kaede. It's nice to meet you."

 ****Hallway****

"I forgot to give this to you, Ageha-sama," Matsuri says as she holds out a lunch box. "It's your lunch that the lady at the dorms made."

The Spaniard takes the lunch box. "You came all the way here for this? Thank you very much."

"No problem!" Matsuri says. "I'm always glad to help you!" She turns to leave. "Well then, see you later!" The Native American dashes off.

Once Ageha gets back to her desk, Leo speaks up.

"She bought your lunch?" she asks.

"I forgot that the lady from the dorms made lunch for me," Ageha replies, nervously.

Leo giggles. "Oh, Ageha-san. You're quite scatterbrained."

The Spaniard sighs. "That's most likely true…"

The blonde's smile fades into a sad look. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No, it's fine. I'm used to it."

Both of the girls laugh.

"Say, you're different than you were yesterday."

"Eh?" Hearing Leo mention this grabs Ageha's attention.

"You are the person I ran into on the tree-lined street," Leo explains.

"You remembered?" Ageha asks.

"I'm not so sure. Is it because you're still getting used to this new environment?" Leo then smiles. "That must be so, isn't it?"

The tanned girl tilts her head in confusion. She wants to ask the blonde something, but her thoughts get interrupted when the homeroom teacher comes into the room.

"Good morning, class!" she says as she walks up to the podium. "Let's begin right away! Stand! Bow!"

The school day goes by without any trouble. Ageha and the others get through class just fine, such as gym class, cooking class and science. Leo just relaxes while playing with the flower eraser that Ageha gave her earlier with her finger. The Spaniard observes her while having a confused expression on her face. _Leo-san…is a bit strange…_ she thinks.

Once classes are over, Ageha exits the stall in the bathroom with a long sigh. _What a long day,_ she thinks. _But at least I got through it without any trouble. And I've been doing better at learning about Japanese culture, too._ She walks out of the bathroom when she notices Leo walking by.

"Oh, Leo-san," she says.

"Hey, Ageha-san," the blonde greets. "Do you mind if we take a walk outside of the school for a bit?"

The tanned girl nods. "Sure thing."

The two girls begin their walk and talk while going to the front courtyard. Ageha can't help but stare at the blonde beauty, making her blush. Honestly, she admires Leo a lot more than the other girls admire her. But her thoughts are interrupted when she hears Yoshimitsu calling her.

"Ageha!" the American blonde runs and jumps on Ageha's arms.

"Oof!" the Spaniard takes a few steps back from the impact of the embrace. "I almost fell, you idiot!"

"Sorry about that!" Yoshimitsu takes notice of the blonde girl. "Ohhhhh~! Who are you?"

"My name is Leo," the blonde beauty says. "Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"I'm Yoshimitsu!" the American replies, winking while gesturing towards herself. "I'm Ageha's childhood friend!"

Leo gives a nod of satisfaction. "Wow! I'm so happy that you made such a wonderful friend."

"You made friends with Leo-sama?" Yoshimitsu asks Ageha.

The Spaniard nods.

"Ageha-san is a very nice person," Leo says. "It's wonderful to meet someone this beautiful."

"But you're beautiful, too," Ageha says.

The blonde beauty giggles. "Oh, don't be so modest, Ageha-san." She turns toward Yoshimitsu. "Anyways, Yoshimitsu-san, it seems that you two get along well."

"Yes…" The American then puts on a fake act. "But more importantly, Ageha treats me like her servant!"

"HUH!?" Ageha gapes at her comment.

"I've been forced to do naughty things every night!" Yoshimitsu continues her sob story. "I didn't want to, but she kept on insisting!"

"EH!? W-wait, Yoshimitsu! Where are you going with this!?" Ageha has no idea what's going on and why her friend is putting on this weird story.

"Oh, I understand how you feel," Leo says. "Ageha-san and I just met and she's already treating me like a 'love thing'!"

 **"Oh, my gosh!"** Yoshimitsu says as she turns toward the tanned girl. "Ageha, you're doing naughty things to Leo-sama, too?"

"I would NEVER do such things!" the Spaniard protests. She is totally flustered on Leo joining in the fake act.

Yoshimitsu continues her fake crying. "She even took some embarrassing photos of me! She wouldn't let me get away! She was so awful!"

"Oh, Yoshimitsu-san…"

"Leo-sama…"

Both of them stare at each other like they are in love. Then, they take each other's hand as they face Ageha.

"A person in front of us with a pure heart," they say in unison. "But…she's actually a scoundrel~!"

 _What's with these two?_ Ageha thinks.

Yoshimitsu giggles. " **Just kidding~!** "

"I'm sorry," Leo apologizes. "I guess we took that joke a bit too far."

"A-a joke?" Ageha sweat drops.

"Anyways, I'm sure both of us will be great friends," Leo says. "I mean, look at you. You're very beautiful and mature in appearance. And you're a very nice person, too."

"Hehe~! Isn't she?" Yoshimitsu says.

Ageha just stares at the two with a nervous smile. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

As the days went by, Ageha and Leo's friendship is growing more and more. They walk to and from school together, study together and spend time chatting with one another whenever they have free time. For Ageha, she's very happy that she made a beautiful friend like her. And Leo feels the same way.

Then, at lunch the next day, Meimei chomps on her food happily. She, along with Matsuri, Yoshimitsu and Ageha sit together at the lunch table.

"This is delicious!" The Chinese girl exclaims.

"You sure love to eat, Meimei-chan," Ageha says.

Meimei blushes from embarrassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" the tanned girl asks.

"It was rude of me. I got too carried away."

"Meimei loves the pork buns here," Matsuri points out.

"Oh, really?" Yoshimitsu says. "Come to think of it, I see you eat some pork buns every now and then."

"Pork buns sounds yummy," Ageha says. "It makes me happy watching you enjoy your food anyways."

This makes Meimei smile. "Oh, Ageha-sama…!"

"Maybe I'll try some of the pork buns sometime, too."

"Oh, yes! They're really good!" the Chinese girl says.

Just then, they hear a soft voice coming from their right.

"Oh, here you are, Ageha-san," Leo says as she carries her tray of food.

"Ah, Leo-san," Ageha says.

Matsuri and Meimei stare at the blonde beauty with sparkling eyes.

"LEO-SAMAAAA!" both of them squeal in unison.

"May I join you?" Leo asks.

"Oh, yes!" Matsuri pulls out the chair next to Ageha while Meimei puts Leo's tray down. "Yes, you can join us! It would be a pleasure!"

"Thank you very much," Leo says with a smile.

"No problem!" Meimei says.

"You're very welcome!" Matsuri adds.

The other girls from different tables stare at Ageha and Leo in awe. Their smiles never leave their faces as comments spread like fire.

"Wooooow~! One girl says.

"Leo-sama….Ageha-sama…" another says.

"The two of them together…!"

"How elegant they are~!"

"They are SO beautiful together!"

The girls don't notice Chihaya walking by. She eyes the two and then walks away.

 ****P.E Class****

Ageha puts on her gym uniform and adjusts her shirt. Yoshimitsu and Leo are getting dressed as well when they turn toward the tanned girl. The American notices Ageha staring at the other girls taking off their clothes, revealing bikinis and such. She jumps in front of her childhood friend, pouting.

"Mou~!" she says. "Ageha!"

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" the Spaniard backs away a little with her hands up.

Yoshimitsu turns toward Leo. "Hey, Leo-sama. I think we should teach this girl a lesson."

"Oh, a punishment is so appropriate in this situation~" Leo teases.

Ageha shakes in fear. "P-punishment?"

Yoshimitsu jumps behind her friend and gropes her breasts.

"Hyaaaahhhh!" Ageha screams. "Wh-what are you doing, Yoshimitsu?"

The American continues to rub her breasts and squeeze them at the same time. "You have such beautiful breasts, Ageha and you go on staring at others' breasts? How unfair are you?"

Leo puts her hand on one of Ageha's breasts with a smile. "Oh, wow~! They're big and soft~! I feel really jealous."

"Ah…y-you, too, Leo-san…ahhhh~!"

"Ah, you're enjoying this, huh~?" Yoshimitsu says as she squeezes her breasts more. "You're bustier than either of us anyways, so let us have the fun groping those melons~!"

"St-stop it, you two…ah! I-I don't know if…ah…I can…stand this…any longer…nnn~!" Ageha wiggles around, but is unable to get free from the two groping her. It's too much of her already.

"You're right, Yoshimitsu-san," Leo says. "She has…I-Cups, right? No wonder she's bustier than us. This is really fun."

Yoshimitsu laughs. "Hehe~! Ahhh, I can do this all day if I wanted to. Ageha's breasts are SO worth playing with from time to time!"

Ageha moans more and more from each grope as she shuts her eyes tightly. "N-no…you two…I can literally…feel something coming…"

"Squeezy, squeezy~!" Yoshimitsu chants.

Then, Agega couldn't take it any longer. "St…STOOOOOOP~!"

 ****Later****  
The girls are playing some basketball and Ageha gets into position to catch the ball when she's passed to. _Geez!_ She thinks. _I can't believe Yoshimitsu, especially Leo! But…now that I think about it…it did feel good somehow._ She thinks back on when the two were groping her earlier. But she shakes her head roughly while shutting her eyes tightly. _Ahhh…now I'm just being a pervert!_

"Ageha-san!" one girl calls.

This snaps the Spaniard to reality as she immediately catches the ball. As if by instinct, she passes by the three girls trying to interfere. Left and right she goes as she runs towards the basket. She jumps higher than any of the girls that are trying to jump with her. And then, she successfully makes a shot.

"Yes!" she cheers as she lands on the floor.

There is dead silence after that. Ageha looks at the girls staring at her with no expression at all, making her a bit nervous. But then…

"KYAAAAAAAA~!" all the girls happily gather around her and shout some compliments to her.

"That was awesome!" one says.

"Wonderful!" another says.

"What a move!" the third one says.

Yoshimitsu and Leo were even surprised by their reaction.

"Oh, wow~!" Leo giggles.

All Ageha could do is just laugh while looking at her two friends, standing by the bleachers. And so, the rumors about Ageha's awesome athletic ability spread quickly. Many, many compliments were being made by the girls.

"Did you hear about Ageha-sama?"

"I do! She's a great athlete!"

"Not only is she beautiful, but she excels in sports, too~!"

"She's got good grades as well~!"

"Ahhh, Ageha-sama's so elegant!"

"She will definitely go for the Elder this year!"

"I totally agree! Her as Elder? That would be awesmome~!"

Yoshimitsu, Ageha and Leo hear about this.

"Wow!" The American says. "I have no idea things would get heated up around here."

"You're so popular, Ageha-san," Leo says.

 **"AGEHA IS SO AWESOME!"** Yoshimitsu cheers.

"Ageha-sama!" Meimei and Matsuri call from down the hallway.

"Oh, hello, girls," Ageha greets. "What brings you here in such a hurry?"

"Um, I heard the girls talking about electing you as…the Elder," Matsuri says.

Ageha tilts her head in confusion. "Huh? What's the Elder?"

Yoshimitsu snaps her fingers. "Ahhhhh~! I've heard about this a lot! Matsuri, perfect timing~!"

"Will you be nominating Ageha-sama?" Matsuri asks.

"Of course! I'm her friend after all, so I'm going to support her all the way!" Yoshimitsu replies.

"I'm with you on that one!" Meimei says while raising her hand. "Ageha-sama will definitely become Elder!"

"Girls, can you please tell me what this 'Elder' thing is?" Ageha asks.

Yoshimitsu clears her throat. "As I have heard, Elder, as in 'Elder Sister', is the top Onee-sama. It's a custom to Maisen Univeristy to select an Elder every June to be an example for all the other girls. Therefore, the selected Elder becomes the Onee-sama of all the other students and is loved and respected as such until the day she graduates."

"By all of the other students?" Ageha says. "Wow!" But then, she backs away and waves her arms back and forth. "B-but wait a minute! There's no way I can be this person!"

"But Ageha-sama!" Meimei says. "You're so beautiful and elegant!"

"It's already been decided that you've been nominated as Elder," Matsuri adds.

The Chinese girl turns toward the Native American. "Come on, Matsuri-chan! Let's get working!"

"Right!"

The two run off with Ageha trying to reach out to them, but no avail. As the two are out of sight, the Spaniard turns toward Leo.

"Th-there's no way that can happen, right?" she says. "I mean, um, you're much more fitting of an Elder."

"Eh?" The blonde looks up at the Spaniard.

"Would it be alright if I nominated you, Leo-san?" Ageha offers.

But Leo's only response is a sad look on her face. Yoshimitsu puts a hand on her shoulder, sharing the same look on her face. Ageha then stares at the blonde with a worried look in her eyes.

"Leo-san?"

Leo beckons them to follow her up on the roof of the school to have a talk.

"I'm sorry, Ageha-san," she says, softly. "I don't have the right."

"What do you mean?" Ageha asks.

"There was no way you could have known, but…I'm repeating a year," Leo explains.

"You're…repeating a year?" the Spaniard says.

"Yes," the blonde says. "I was very sick last year and been in the hospital for a long time." She turns toward where the sun is setting.

"Ageha," Yoshimitsu says, getting her friends attention. "I've also heard that Leo-sama…was last year's Elder."

Ageha gasps as she turns towards Leo.

"Yes…" Leo whispers. "I let everyone down. I got sick soon after being elected. I left the Elder seat vacant."

 _No way…_ she thinks. Ageha takes a step forward with a fist on her chest.  
 _"Lo siento_ (I'm sorry)! I'm very sorry!" she says. "I didn't know!"

Leo turns toward the Spaniard with a smile. "It's alright. I'm glad you understand. Thank you."

"Leo-san…"

"The reason why you're being considered isn't because you're new here," Yoshimitsu explains. "It might be because Leo-sama has given her approval."

"I see…"

 ****Later****

As Ageha and Yoshimitsu walk down the stairs together, the American puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about anything," she assures her. "Leo-sama's got your back~!"

"But…"

"Now then," Yoshimitsu says as she gives her friend a little push. "Let's go home!"

"Hold it right there!" A voice booms.

The two look up to see two girls standing at the top of the stairs. One girl has long brown curls while the other has long dark hair tied in a pony-tail.

"Well, hi~!" Yoshimitsu greets with a smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kochou, the student council president," the light brown haired girl replies. "And this is my assistant, Chihaya."

"Nice to meet you," Chihaya says, softly.

Ageha looks at the two. "The student council president?"

"Chihaya filled me in," Kochou says. "Earlier, I was wondering what all the fuss was about. And then come to find out…" She points her finger at Ageha. "Nominating this Spanish girl as Elder…just what are you planning?"

"Aw, what are you saying, Kochou~?" Yoshimitsu says. "I thought it would be really awesome to elect her."

"Think about this!" Kochou shouts. "This girl has just transferred here and doesn't know things left and right!"

"That may be so," Yoshimitsu says. "But does it give the student council president the right to deprive said student of her rights?" She winks. "Or would it be a problem if Ageha ran?"

"Huh?"

"I suppose you're running to become Elder, too, right?" the American says.

"I did NOT say that!" Kochou shouts. She sighs heavily. "Fine. Do what you wish." She starts to walk down the stairs. "But I still don't approve of a transfer student becoming Elder."

"Ah, ah, ah~!" Yoshimitsu wiggles her finger while winking. "It's the _students'_ decision, remember~?"

"Whatever," Kochou scoffs. She takes a look at Ageha and then turns away in discust.

She and Chihaya then walk away, leaving Ageha dumbfounded.

 _What's going on?_ She thinks. _What's going to happen to me?_

* * *

 **A/N: How did you like how I added Leo in there? Yes, it was sad near the end, but don't worry. It's not that bad. Oh, tell me what you think of me adding Kochou in there, too!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**


	3. The Elder Nominations and Election

**Chapter 3**

 **The Elder Nominations and Election**

Ageha comes downstairs towards the kitchen. Matsuri, Meimei and Yoshimitsu are already sitting down eating.

"Good morning, everyone," Ageha greets.

"Good morning, Ageha-sama," Meimei and Matsuri say in unison.

Yoshimitsu finishes her drink and turns toward her childhood friend. "So, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Ageha asks as she sits down next to her.

"For the nominations, silly~!" the American giggles. "We're going to nominate you as Elder."

"Huh!?" The Spaniard gasps in surprise. "You're joking, right?"

"Is that a problem? We need about 75% of the students' votes to get you elected. That's a lot of work, don't you think~?"

"Whoa! 75%?" Ageha asks.

"Ageha-sama," Matsuri says as she sets down the tea. "Did you think it's not possible?"

"Yes, I thought of that," the Spaniard admits.

"However!" Meimei says, standing up. "There's a different system for the Elder nominations~!"

"Therefore, one candidate nominates another," Yoshimitsu says. "And thereby gives her all the votes. The campaigning will continue until one candidate has over 75% of the votes."

"But are the people who cast their ballots okay with that?" Ageha asks.

Meimei sits down to think. "Hmm…since the person you support supports the candidate, I guess there aren't any complaints."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it," the Spaniard says.

Yoshimitsu turns to her friend. "The trick is to get as many advantageous supporters as possible. Right?" She turns back towards Meimei and Matsuri.

"Yes!" the Chinese girl says as she stand right back up. "I will work hard for Ageha-sama!"

"I will, too!" Matsuri raises her hand.

Yoshimitsu nods in satisfaction. "Mm-hmm~! Now that's decided, there's a lot of work to be done~!" She stands up with her fist pumped in the air. **"We shall elect Ageha as the Elder!"**

Ageha just sighs, feeling that there's no way that she can do this after her talk with Kochou yesterday. But if her friends say that she'll run for Elder, then she'll have to go with it.

 ****Later****

Yoshimitsu, Matsuri and Meimei go around, telling every girl the good news about electing Ageha as Elder. And each of the girls are immediately convinced, happily accepting their offer to nominate Ageha. Soon, it spreads quickly and every girl is talking about nominating the Spanish girl left and right, even at homeroom. Ageha sits at her desk, looking around while listening to every word the girls are saying.

 _It's almost the elections,_ she thinks. _Practically, the entire school is talking about it. I guess it's a big deal to select an Elder._

"Here you go, Ageha-san." A hand swoops down in front of her with a paper.

"Oh, what's this?" the Spaniard asks as she takes it.

"It's a voting form for the Elder election," Kaede replies. "I will be voting for you."

"Eh!? Why?"

Kaede giggles. "Why so surprised? Most of our class is voting for you."

Ageha sighs. "But…why me?"

"I love your modesty." The braided girl turns to leave. "I'll see you later."

"Ah! Kaede-san!" Ageha calls. But the braided girl is already talking with her friends. She lets out a soft sigh. _What am I gonna do?_ she thinks.

"I think it's a good thing," Leo's voice interrupts her thoughts. "Having an Elder as a classmate is a thing of great pride."

"I appreciate everyone's support, but…don't you think it's strange that I'm a nominee?" the Spaniard asks. "I'm a transfer student."

"There is one thing I can say for sure," Leo says while closing her eyes.

"What's that?"

"That the beautiful and elegant Ageha-sama is the perfect candidate for Elder."

Ageha blushes. "B-but Leo-san!"

"The race is split right now…" a quiet voice says.

Ageha gasps at the sight of a girl with long silver hair and violet eyes. "Ah! Kasumi-san!?"

"It appears that this year's Elder race is down to you and Kochou-san," Kasumi says, softly.

"Kochou-san!?" The mentioning of her name flashes an image of her in Ageha's head. She then goes back to reading the paper that Kaede gave her.

"It's not decided yet," Leo says. "There's no point in worrying now. Ah! The next period is electives. What's yours?"

"Oh, I have world history," Ageha answers.

"I see." The blonde beauty stands up and smiles. "I'll see you later."

 ****Next Period****

While walking in the halls, Ageha is deep in thought. _It's true. Nothing's decided yet. But I wonder what Kochou-san is thinking…_

She slides open the door and she is shocked to see the student council president herself in the classroom. The brunette turns toward her with a cold expression.

"You…" she says. "Good day."

"Ah, h-hello," Ageha says as she slowly walks by her and sits down next to her. She nervously fiddles with the hem of her skirt, trying not to look at the brunette. Ageha never expected the student council president to be in her class and is already feeling a bit uncomfortable considering Kochou's attitude.

"I don't think we officially met," Kochou says as she gestures towards herself. "I'm this years student council president. My name is Kochou."

"My name is Ageha," the Spaniard replies.

"Now we know each other. Well then…" Kochou turns back towards the front.

Ageha lets out a heavy sigh.

Later on, while the teacher is talking, the Spaniard is having a hard time paying attention. She just stares into space. _Why is this happening?_ she thinks. _I can't focus on the lecture at all._ She glances over at Kochou, who is taking her notes as the teacher is talking. Ageha can't help but stare at the student council president for some reason. Perhaps she's staring at her lovely long curls or her pretty face. However, the staring is cut short when Kochou catches her.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Ah! I-it's nothing!" Ageha says as she waves her hands back and forth. "I-I was thinking you take such precious notes." She blushes as she says this.

"Is that so unusual?"

"N-no, I was just impressed by your appearance and diligence."

"Diligence?" Kochou looks at her with a cold expression again. But only for a second. Then, she smirks. "I see the top scorer on the entrance exams has some breathing room."

Ageha gives a light laugh. "I didn't mean it that way."

"It's fine," Kochou says. "I'm sure my brain is unlike your genius brain. But let me ask you: why is a genius like you taking world history?"

"Eh? Oh, now that you mention it…I wonder why…" Ageha then tries to give her best smile. "I guess it looked interesting."

Kochou raises an eyebrow. "Interesting?"

"Yes," the Spaniard says. "If we're made to study, we may as well choose something interesting. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose."

"And what about you?" Ageha says.

"Me? I suppose because there is less competition. It makes more sense to take a subject good for my entrance exams."

Ageha puts her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. "I see. I didn't think of that."

"Ageha-san, are you making fun of me?" Kochou asks with her eyebrow raised again.

"Not at all. I think you're more honest than you think you are."

"Eh?" Then she hears the bell ring and she stands up immediately. "Stand! Bow!" she says out loud.

The two girls gather their stuff to get ready to get to their next class. Kochou turns toward the Spaniard.

"Th-that's fine," she says. "But let me make one thing clear."

"What's that?" Ageha asks.

"This school depends on its traditions. No matter how much support you get from your friends to spread rumors, I cannot except a transfer student as an Elder."

"Eh?"

"If it should come to it, I will use the powers of the student council to prevent it."

Ageha nods. "Ah…o-okay."

"That's all I wanted to say," Kochou says. "Well then, have a nice day." She bows and turns to leave.

Ageha just stands there with a worried look on her face. _When she says "friends", she means Yoshimitsu, right?_ she thinks. _I hope she's not taking it too far._

 ****Student Council Office****

Kochou lets out a sigh as she sits on her chair. _What is behind Ageha-san's carefree attitude?_ she thinks. _And towards her rival, no less…_

"Group A will target the clubs," she hears Chihaya say to the other student council members. "And group B will focus on each grade level for the campaign. We have to get the word out."

"Hey," Kochou says. "Chihaya."

"Yes? What is it, President?"

"I wonder about the effectiveness of such a basic approach."

"But…unfortunately, the movement to elect Ageha-san is gaining momentum. And as the student council, we have to take action to roll it back or else…"

Kochou immediately stands up. "Then, that would be doing the same thing as Yoshimitsu-san! What do you think the role of the student council is!?"

"President, please calm down," Chihaya say softly.

"I AM CALM! JUST GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" Kochou shouts.

The other members all run out of the room. Once they are out of sight, the brunette lets out a sigh.

"That Ageha-san…" she mutters with her face red from blushing. "Honestly, I have nothing against her, but if it should come to it…" She turns to look out the window.

Meanwhile, Chihaya and the other student council members are outside of the door. Chihaya just stands there with a worried look on her face.

 ****Lunchtime****

Ageha approaches Yoshimitsu while they are in line to grab their lunch and mentions their Election plans.

"What did I do?" the blonde asks.

"W-well…you didn't do anything horrible, right?" Ageha says.

Yoshimitsu giggles. "Don't say things like that~! Meimei, Matsuri and I just told a few friends about your beautiful 'episode'. That's all~!"

"That's all?" The Spaniard repeats. She's not sure what her friend means by "episode", and it's making her even more uncomfortable about this situation.

"Um…are you Ageha-sama?" a girl asks behind her.

"Yes." Ageha replies as she turns towards three girls in front of her. "What do you need?"

"I was so moved by your story~!" the girl in front says with sparkles in her eyes. "Good luck in the Elections~!"

"U-um…thank you…"

As the girls leave, the tanned girl speaks up again. "Who are they?"

Yoshimitsu ignores her question as she smiles in satisfaction. "Good! It's all going as planned~!"

"Going as planned?" Ageha repeats.

Yoshimitsu winks at her. "Everyone knows that girls love rumors. Therefore, the rumor has grown wings and spread throughout the entire school."

The Spaniard sighs for the 4th time today. She honestly did not want this to happen, but thanks to Yoshimitsu, she has to go with it.

 ****Late Afternoon****

While walking toward the dorms, Ageha looks down at the ground while hearsing some girls talking to each other.

"The elections are soon," one says. "I wonder who's going to be our Elder Sister!"

Ageha lets out another sigh. "I guess I'll have to wait for the results," she mutters to herself. "I don't know if I should really thank Yoshimitsu or scold her. But…she's only trying to help me. So, I shouldn't make a fuss about it." She continues walking until she gets to the dorms.

 ****Next Day****

"The Elder Elections are about to close," the female principle says. "If you haven't cast your ballot yet, please do at your designed polling place. Collected ballots will be counted immediately. Then the results will be announced at the assembly. Please gather at the assembly hall after you have voted."

At the school halls, there are tables all around with boxes and cards to vote for the candidates. Each of them wrote down their votes and inserts them into the box. After that, the girls do what the principle instructed and they all take their seats at the auditorium and talk amongst themselves while waiting. Ageha and her friends soon arrive and observe the crowd growing.

"There's an air of excitement!" Meimei says.

"It's like they're waiting for their favorite idol," Leo says.

One girl taps her friend's shoulder. "Hey, look! It's Ageha-sama!"

"She's so beautiful~!" another squeals.

"I hope Ageha-sama wins!"

"Ohhh, they're all talking~!" Meimei says.

"I'm so glad I worked hard~!" Matsuri says, happily.

"Just wait, though~!" Yoshimitsu says with a wink. "It's not decided yet."

Just then, all the girls turn their heads towards the other side. They see two familiar people standing there.

"That's Kochou!" Yoshimitsu says.

"Kochou-san…" Ageha says softly.

The student council president turns away in disgust to take her seat.

"Ageha-sama!" Meimei says as she grabs her arm.

"It's going to start soon!" Matsuri adds.

The two girls drag the Spaniard towards her seat. As soon as all the seats are filled the lights go off, except for one, shining on the principle. She has long gray hair and wearing a gray female business suit. She clears her throat and faces the audience.

"Everyone," she says. "I, Principal Minami, will now be confirming the final counts. Please just wait a little longer."

"Eh!?" Ageha's eyes widen in surprise. "Principal Minami-san?"

"Members of electoral committee and the student council can be nominated, too," Leo explains. "So, the principal makes the announcement."

"Oh, I see!" Ageha says.

"Almost…" Meimei trails off.

"Oh, my heart is going to explode~!" Matsuri squeals softly.

"Here it is~!" Yoshimitsu says with her fist pumped.

"In this election," Principal Minami continues. "There is a student who won 82% of the student-body votes. I would like to take this moment to announce the results."

The crowd waits excitedly for this final moment. Principal Minami takes the envelope and unfolds it.

"This year's elder sister is…" she says, trailing off for suspension.

Ageha and Kochou wait patiently, though the Spaniard is feeling more uncomfortable than the student council president.

"AGEHA-SAN FROM CLASS-A!" Principal Minami announces.

The girls let out a thunderous of applause. Ageha's eyes widen in shock.

"What!?" she says. "No way! She said 82%."

Yoshimitsu grabs her wrist to pull her up. "That's how much support you got! You did it, Ageha~!"

Matsuri jumps into the Spaniard's arms. "Congratulations, Ageha-Onee-sama~!"

"Ageha-Onee-sama~!" Meimei quickly joins in the hug.

The girls continue applauding happily for their new Elder. Kaede comes over and holds out her hand.

"Onee-sama," she says. "Please take the stage."

"B-but…"

Yoshimitsu winks at her. "Go on! It'll be alright!" She pushes her childhood friend towards the stage.

"Let's have a word from our new Elder Sister," Principal Minami says. "Second year, Class-A, Ageha-san."

Just then, they hear footsteps coming towards them. They turn to see Kochou with a serious look on her face.

"Kochou-san!" Ageha gasps.

The other girls and Yoshimitsu and her friends were even shocked that the student council president would show up on stage as well.

"Ma'am, can I have the mic please?" Kochou asks.

"Sure…" The principal hands her the mic.

Kochou clears her throat and faces the audience. "As the student council president, I hereby object to the results of this election."

Ageha gasps at Kochou's words. Yoshimitsu growls in anger as she clenches her fists.

"What!?" she shouts.

"I am not objecting to Ageha-san herself," Kochou continues. "When we select an Elder every year, we're supposed to choose someone who will uphold traditions of this school. But this year's elections was a popularity contest based on looks and charm of this transfer student. Don't you think that's wrong of our academy's tradition? I would like to take this moment to ask you what this tradition means."

Yoshimitsu and the others continue to watch and listen to Kochou's speech. The brunette slightly turns her head towards the Spaniard.

"I'm sorry to do this to you," she whispers to her. "But I cannot allow it."

"Kochou-san…" Ageha just stares at the student council president.

Just then, a gentle voice gets their attention.

"Wait a second," Leo says.

Kochou jerks her head up and notices the blonde beauty standing between the aisle of seats with a serious expression on her face. The girls murmur some things to each other as the blonde walks towards the stage with Kochou standing frozen. Leo has heard enough and she wanted to have a say in this. When she steps on to the stage, she smiles at the student council president.

"Kochou-san," she says softly. "I know I don't have the right to speak, but will you allow me?"

"S-sure…" Kochou hands her the mic.

"Thanks."

Leo clears her throat and faces the audience. "It's true that the Elder system has been a tradition at our school. It is the culmination of the efforts of the generations of Elders to become ideal women." She hangs her head down. "Unfortunately, I soiled this tradition."

Kochou shakes her head roughly. "L-Leo-sama! Not at all…!"

"But!" Leo continues. "Therefore, please allow me to say that the qualifications of an Elder are not complex. The driving power comes from the selection process of the students and the approval that goes with it. What's important is the simple fact that Ageha-san won the tremendous support! Isn't that the sign of your approval and the essential prerequisite for an Elder?"

Kochou, Ageha, Yoshimitsu, Matsuri and Meimei watch the blonde beauty and listen to her powerful speech.

"Please don't use her being a new transfer student as a reason to withdraw the affection you displayed by casting your votes or politicize the process," Leo continues. "This is what I cannot allow!"

Ageha is completely moved by Leo's speech. "Leo-san…" she says, softly.

At first, there is silence. But one girl starts clapping and then as quick as a flash, the other girls join in, making the applause louder and louder. Leo holds her hand towards her chest, panting. Her legs begin to wobble a little, but she tries her best to keep her balance. She turns toward the student council president with a weak smile.

"W-won't you please accept it…Kochou-san…?" she says, softly.

"Leo-sama…"

The blonde starts to hand her the mic, but as she takes one step, she starts to fall, dropping the mic in the process. The girls gasp as Leo collapses to the floor on her side. Loud screams are heard after.

"Leo-san!" Ageha cries as she runs towards the unconscious girl while Kochou backs away in fear. The Spaniard picks Leo up and tries to shake her awake. "Leo-san!" She puts on a very serious expression, looks up as she carries the blonde bridal style and leaps off the stage. Her wavy hair sways from the jump and lands perfectly on her feet, causing the other girls to squeal. She then dashes towards the exit like her life depends on it.

 ****Infirmary****

Leo slowly opens her eyes to see Ageha at her bedside with a sad smile.

"Are you alright, Leo-san?" she asks.

"Ageha-san…" the blonde whispers.

"The school nurse said you should be okay as long as you rest."

Leo takes a few deep breathes as she weakly turns her head towards the Spaniard. "I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed," she whispers. "My body's been weak for so long, yet I get so worked up. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble."

"N-not at all," Ageha says. "I've depended on your kindness since I arrived."

"But I had no idea you'd whisk me away like that," Leo says. "You truly are…a wonderful person."

Ageha blushes from her compliment, but quickly shakes it off. "Leo-san, you should focus on getting better."

"Please go back to the assembly hall. I truly believe that you are meant to be Elder."

The Spaniard puts her fist on her chest as she shakes her head. "B-but, Leo-san…how can I…"

"I'll be fine," Leo whispers. "So, please…"

Ageha stares at the blonde beauty. She realizes that Leo has a point. With all the support she's getting, she feels that she is confident enough to take on the role.

"Okay," she says. "If you insist. Thank you." Ageha leans in and kisses Leo on the forehead.

She then stands up, waves good-bye to her friend and heads towards the auditorium. However, once she walks in the doors, she is greeted by maybe hundreds of girls squealing.

"Ageha-Onee-sama~!" Meimei cheers.

"Welcome back!" Matsuri says.

Yoshimitsu steps in and winks. "We've been waiting for you, new Elder, Ageha-sama~!"

"But what about the objections?" The Spaniard asks.

"That's all been settled, my friend~!" Yoshimitsu replies.

Meimei squeals again in excitement. "After what you did, no one has any doubts~!"

"You were like a knight in shining armor when you carried Leo-sama like that," Matsuri adds with sparkles in her eyes.

"Ageha-san," Principal Minami says. "You are now a full fledged Elder accepted by all."

"Minami-sensei…" Ageha says.

"In my opinion, I think it's just fine," the principal says. "Like Leo-san said, everyone chose you. That's the only condition that matters, right?"

Ageha blushes and smiles. "Yes."

"Congratualations, New Elder~!" Meimei and Matsuri say in unison.

"Congrats~!" Kaede says.

"Yes, congratulations," Kasumi says softly with a small smile on her face.

Soon, all the girls come gathering around Ageha to offer their sincere congratulations to their new Elder. And the Spaniard just smiles, despite being overwhelmed by the crowd.

Meanwhile, Kochou and Chihaya just stand on the stage, watching the girls go all over Ageha.

"President…" Chihaya starts.

"This is the will of the entire student body," Kochou says. _Besides,_ she thinks. _When Leo-san fell, I froze. And yet, Ageha-san…_

"President," Chihaya says, snapping the student council president out of her thoughts.

"Ageha-san is truly a mysterious girl," Kochou says. _But…why is my heart beating all of a sudden?_


	4. The Ghost at the Girls' Dorm

**Chapter 4**

 **The Ghost at the Girls' Dorm**

 _And then the girl approached the other girl, who was weeping. Very slowly, but cautiously, the girl approaches her. And what happened then…_

"SHE GETS YA~!" Yoshimitsu puts her hands on Meimei's shoulders in a quick motion, making her freaked out and the Chinese girl hides under the table.

"That was scary!" she cries.

The American turns towards Ageha and Matsuri, who are just sitting there, listening.

"What's wrong?" she asks with an eyebrow raised. "You two weren't scared in the slightest?"

"Sorry to say, Yoshimitsu," Ageha says. "But I've been listening to that story since we were kids."

"I thought it was fun!" Matsuri says. "I was so enthralled~!"

Yoshimitsu sighs. "I don't want to hear that." She walks over and slumps against the wall. **"Geez, how booooring!"** She lets out a sigh again. "Any more interesting ghost stories?"

"I don't want to hear one!" Meimei says from under the table.

"Ah, come to think of it," Matsuri says. "You haven't heard about the tales of this dorm?"

"Tales?" The Chinese girl pops her head out from the table.

"Yes," the Native American replies. "According to one I heard, there is a ghost at this dorm."

Meimei goes back to hiding under the table. "EEEEEEK!"

"A ghost?" Ageha asks.

Yoshimitsu rubs her chin. "Hmmm…now that you mentioned it, it does seem that there would be ghosts here."

"Yes, I don't know the details," Matsuri says. "But, what I've heard: the sound of the shower runs in an empty bathroom, if you look at yourself in the mirror at 2 a.m, you'll see things other than yourself, and so on. Those stories have been passed down from generation to generation."

"Oh, I get it," Ageha says. She hears Meimei whimpering from under the table and takes a look.

"I'm scared!" she cries.

"It's okay, Meimei-chan," the Spaniard assures her. "Stories like that are just made up and have no basis in reality."

"I'm not so sure about that," Yoshimitsu says. "They say that there can be no smoke without a fire. Therefore, hearing things that have no sound, seeing things that can't be seen…it could be the workings of an evil spirit living in the dorm!" She turns around and flashes her light above her face, making a scary face in the process.

It scares Meimei so much that she runs off to hide behind the curtains. Ageha puts her hands on her hips while frowning on her.

"Please stop," she says.

"Speaking of strange things," Matsuri says. "Why is your room the only one on the north side? All of our rooms are lined up on the south side. But your room is on the far edge on the north side."

Yoshimitsu smirks as she turns on the flashlight again. "You finally clued in~! Now that you've realized, there's no other choice. You see, the truth is…"

"Yes?" The three girls lean closer to hear better.

Yoshimitsu winks at them. "It's about a will. A will~"

"Huh?" Ageha asks. "A will?"

"Yup!" the American replies. "Ageha was always supposed to live in that room. It also said that you were to use the furniture provided."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Matsuri stands up with a smile. "There's some mystery behind this! I like it!"

Yoshimitsu smiles as well. "You're getting into this, aren't you?"

"Yes~!" The Native American says, cheefully. "Maybe we'll find something out."

Later, everyone goes up to their respective rooms and Ageha turns on the light. She takes a looks around for a bit. _I was thinking that the furniture was pretty vintage,_ she thinks. _I hope it's not haunted…_

Just then, she feels a hand touch her shoulder, making her turn and jump, making her bump into the bed.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" she screams.

Yoshimitsu bursts into laughter while holding her stomach. "Hahahaha~! It's just me, Ageha~!"

The Spaniard jumps to her feet and glares at her. "What was that for, Yoshimitsu!?"

"You weren't scared by that story, weren't you?"

"No, not at all," Ageha replies as she turns away, closing her eyes.

"You don't have to worry," The American says, wiggling a finger. "You've already been here a month so far. Have you seen any ghosts?"

"N-no, I haven't…"

"Well, if you're still scared, you can always come to my room." Yoshimitsu wraps her arms around herself with a smile on her face. "I'll hold your trembling body and we can cuddle until you fall asleep~! Ohhhh, that will be so much fun!"

"D-don't treat me like a kid," Ageha says.

 **"Okay~!"** The American skips over toward the door. "Well then, I'll be in my room. Toodles~!" With that she shuts the door.

Ageha lets out a sigh. "Unbelievable. She seriously likes to mess with people, including trying to scare them. If I was as carefree as her, I'd have fewer worries in life." She starts to walk towards her bed when she hears a noise. "Yoshimitsu?" When there's no response, she just shrugs. "Hm. Must be my imagination. She turns off the lights and climbs to bed.

 ****Next Day****

In World History class, Ageha cannot focus on what the teacher is saying. She just stares down at her notes while thinking, _I can't stop thinking about it. Why did Mama choose this room? And something about ghosts?_

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama!" Kochou's voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Kochou-san," Ageha says as she turns to her.

"Is everything okay?" the student council president says. "If you feel unwell, you shouldn't push yourself."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

"I see. If that's what Onee-sama says…"

"U-um…Kochou-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please not call me, 'Onee-sama'?" Ageha says. "I-it feels like I'm someone else. Plus that…I'm still not used to it."

"You'll have to get used to it quickly," Kochou says while turning away and closing her eyes. "Now that you are the Elder, you are the Onee-sama." She turns to her again. "You're our representative. You must be stronger."

"R-right…"

"So, what have you been thinking about?"

"There's something on my mind," Ageha answers. "Kochou-san, do you…believe in ghosts?"

Just then, Kochou's expression changes into a frightened look and a drop of sweat appears on her forehead as well. "G-g-g-ghosts?" she stammers. "Th-there's no such thing! D-don't you watch what comes out of your mouth!?" She hears the bell ring and quickly stands up. "St-stand! Bow!" She turns to Ageha while still stammering, "I-I-I have to go to my next class. So, um, have a nice day, Onee-sama."

"Ah, Kochou-san!" Ageha calls, but it's too late when the student council president accidentally bumps into a wall.

"Ouch!" she groans.

The Spaniard just laughs nervously.

 ****That Night****

While sitting at her desk late that night, Ageha smiles to herself. _Well, everyone has their weaknesses,_ she thinks. _Especially the diligent Kochou-san. But even so…_ She thinks back on the president's expression and giggles. Who knew that the very serious student council president can be afraid of ghosts?

Just then, she hears a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"U-um…Onee-sama, are you awake?" Meimei says from the other side.

Ageha opens the door and sees Meimei clutching her pillow in her arms. Her hair is down as well.

"Um…can I have a moment?" she asks.

"Yes, of course," The Spaniard replies. "What is it?"

"Um…er…uhh…Onee-sama…" The Chinese girl shyly looks down at the floor. "Will you sleep with me?"

Ageha jumps back in shock. "Eh!? A-as in the same bed?"

"Is that a no?"

"Not really, but what's the matter?"

"I'm afraid to sleep alone because of the ghost stories," Meimei replies.

"Ah, I see." Ageha never even thought of the cheerful Chinese girl being afraid of things such as ghosts. However, she never had someone sleep with her before, except for Yoshimistu when they were kids. "Um…can't you ask Yoshimistu?" she offers.

"No way!" Meimei replies. "If I did, she'd tell me ghost stories all night!"

Ageha sweat drops. "I-I can see that. But this room…"

"That's okay. If you're next to me, I won't be scared."

"Meimei-chan…"

There is a desperate look on the Chinese girl's face. This expression makes Ageha feel for her.

"Mmm…how can I refuse that face?"

Meimei brightens. "Really!? Thank you so much, Onee-sama!"

"Come in."

But as they walk towards her bed, Ageha stops and thinks. _Is it really okay letting her sleep here?_

"What's the matter?" Meimei asks.

"Oh, nothing." She laughs nervously as the two climb into bed.

A few minutes later, while Ageha is trying to sleep, Miemei speaks up.

"Can we face each other while we're sleeping?" she asks.

"Why's that?"

"Because I feel much safer."

Ageha nods and turns herself over to face the Chinese girl. "That better?"

"Yes!" Meimei snuggles next to the Spaniard and both of them giggle.

"You're so spoiled~" Ageha teases.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

The Spaniard giggles as she pulls the covers towards Meimei. "Not scared anymore?"

"Nope, I feel really safe like this."

"I'm glad."

Meimei suddenly takes a whiff of Ageha's hair. "Onee-sama, you smell nice. It's…so…"

"Meimei-chan?" The tanned girl then finds the Chinese girl fast asleep. She smiles and gently strokes her hair. "Good night, Meimei-chan."

 ****Next Day****

"Ageha?" Yoshimitsu calls. "Are you up? It's time to go!" She opens the door, and jumps back in shock. "Ack!"

Ageha sits up and rubs her eyes. "Oh, good morning, Yoshimitsu."

The American points a shaky finger towards the Chinese girl. "A-Ageha, wh-what is the meaning of this!?"

"Hm?"

"Onee-sama…" Meimei coos.

"AAAAHHH!" Yoshimitsu screams.

The Chinese girl strokes Ageha's hair while purring, "More. Please some more, Onee-sama…don't stop…"

The Spaniard swallows hard and slowly looks up at the American. "Y-Yoshimitsu…I-I can explain! It's not what it looks like!" She can see her childhood friend trembling in anger and clenching the hem of her skirt while her bangs hide her expression. "C-calm down, Yoshimitsu…please…"

"Ageha…" It is then that Yoshimistu finally explodes. **"YOU BIG IDIOT!"**

 ****Later****

Ageha sighs as she walks outside on a cloudy day. "That was horrible…"

"Hey, it's not my fault," Yoshimitsu says. "By the way, you didn't do anything to Meimei-chan, did you?"

"I didn't!" Ageha defends. "I already explained the circumstances!"

"Yeah, but this is different."

"Ah, so this is where you were!" Matsuri calls as she runs towards them from behind them.

"Matsuri-chan, what's wrong?" The Spaniard asks.

"It's terrible!" the Native American cries.

"Huh?" Ageha and Yoshimitsu exchange confused looks.

The three girls head toward the front courtyard and sit on the bench.

"The room that doesn't open?" Ageha asks.

"Yes," Matsuri replies. "My friends in the Drama Club told me. That's what your room used to be called."

"That's disturbing. But why?"

"It was 22 years ago in the summer," Matsuri explains. "It is a story of great sadness and love. Back then, it was the Elder who lived in your room. There was an underclassman who was her 'little sister' and a guitarist. But the little sister was sickly since birth and had to be hospitalized. One day, she got a letter announcing her Onee-sama's graduation and engagement to be married. She wanted to see her one last time, so she slipped out of the hospital, carrying her guitar with her."

"In her weakened state…" Ageha says.

"How admirable…" Yoshimitsu says.

Matsuri looks down at the ground as she continues the story. "But…unfortunately, her Onee-sama had gone home. It was summer and the dorm was empty. She waited alone in her Onee-sama's room for her return, playing on her guitar every now and then. For days and days. However, it was too much for her already weakened body and she slowly drifted, as if into a sleep…and then…"

Ageha lets out a shaky gasp while cupping both hands on her mouth. She has never heard such a sad story in her life.

"Upon finding out about this, the Elder was devastated," Matsuri continues.

"I-I see…" Yoshimitsu says.

The Native American's eyes are still focused on the ground. "I know what it feels like to want to see someone you love. But she didn't get to see her."

"How sad…"

"Since then, this room was left vacant." Matsuri says.

"And that's where I live now?" Ageha asks.

"I don't think it's fun anymore…" Yoshimitsu says. "What should we do, Ageha?"

"I-I have no idea…" The Spaniard replies.

When school is over, everyone starts walking towards the dorms. Ageha walks alone while staring at the ground. _She died with her dreams unfulfilled,_ she thinks. _What was she thinking while she waited? And…why did Mama want me to live in this room?_

She when she arrives at the dorms, she looks around her room, asking the same thing in her head. For her, it's not anything special, except for it neatly decorated and organized. But what she really wants to know is why her mother chose this room and not any other room in this dormitory.

Just then, there's a knock on the door. "Onee-sama?" Matsuri says from behind the door. "It's me, Matsuri. May I come in?"

"Yes, you can come in."

The door opens and Matsuri walks in, holding a tray. "I brought you some tea."

"Thank you. I was just thinking of getting some."

"Great! One moment, please." As Matsuri pours in the tea, she speaks up again. "By the way, what we talked about at lunch…there's a bit more to the story. Actually-"

"Matsuri-chan," Ageha cuts her off. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I want to hear any more of that story. It's too sad."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Nothing actually happened here," The Spaniard answers. "And I don't think a girl that fragile would cause any trouble."

"I see."

Just then, the room starts shaking as if an earthquake has started and the lights black out.

"What!?" Ageha gasps. "Wh-what is this!? A-A poltergeist!?"

"Yes, this happened once before," Matsuri replies as she holds onto a chair for dear life as the shaking continues. "Afterwards, when they tried to take the furniture out of here, it was like something was trying ot stop it." She suddenly falls on the floor.

"Matsuri-chan!"

Suddenly, the shaking suddenly stops.

"It stopped," Ageha says.

"Ageha-Onee-sama…" Matsuri says. "There's supposed to be a charm in the closet that a priest used to seal the ghost in."

"A charm?" the Spaniard says. "Is that the part of what you tried to tell me?"

"Yes. It might be weakening. I'll go check it out."

The Native American opens the closet and rummages through some clothes until she finds a piece of paper.

"Ah, here it is," she holds it up. "It's torn."

Ageha gasps. "Th-that's bad, right!?"

Before Matsuri can answer, a bright light shines from the torn paper. The glow fills the whole room, making the shocked Ageha just stand there, watching. Then, the glow disappears and the lights flicker back on. A girl with long dirty, messy blonde hair and wearing the same uniform as Ageha and Matsuri appears floating above them. The girls stare at the blonde for what it seems like minutes. The girl above them slowly opens her eyes. Her vision blurs for a second. The first person she sees is a girl with wavy dark brown hair and tanned skin.

"Onee-sama…" she mutters.

"Huh?" Ageha tilts her head in confusion.

"Onee-sama!" the blonde repeats as her vision clears. She happily jumps into her arms, making Ageha fall onto the bed. Then, her speaking becomes like someone had pushed on a fast-forward button on her. "ONEE-SAMA, ONEE-SAMA, ONEE-SAMA, ONEE-SAMA!"

"Wh-what…what are you talking about?" Ageha cries as she tries to free herself.

But the blonde ignores her and summons a guitar out of thin air. "YOU TOTALLY ROCK! YEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" She plays it, having loud music come out of nowhere, and Ageha and Matsuri cover their ears. "Oh, dang! I've been waiting and waiting for you for such a long time! I've been waiting for you to come back! But my love for you hasn't changed!" She plays the guitar again. "YOU ROCK, ONEE-SAMA! YOU SO TOTALLY ROCK!"

"Settle down!" Ageha shouts.

"Okay…" the blonde puts down her guitar and lowers herself a little.

The Spaniard sighs in relief. "Finally…" She looks up at the blonde. "First things first, what's your name?"

"Right," the girl says. "My name is Karasu, a guitarist from a band called 'A.R.C Angels'."

"Onee-sama," Matsuri says. "She's the girl that died 22 years ago."

"So it seems," Ageha mutters.

"What's the matter?" Karasu asks. "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Because you already are one," the Spaniard chuckles, seeing that it's actually shocking that she appeared out of nowhere.

Karasu raises an eyebrow. "I am?"

 _Dang , es esa chica realmente tan desorientado?_ (Dang, is that girl really that clueless)?" Ageha thinks.

"That's not possible!" Karasu says. "You're just being silly." She stretches her arms. "Ahhhh~! You know what this calls for? Energy drinks!" She looks around to see that there's none around. "Oh, well. I guess tea will suffice..." She goes over to touch a cup, but her hand goes right through. "Huh!? Why can't I grab it!?"

"U-umm…look at your feet!" Ageha says.

"Hm?" The blonde looks down. "I have feet, silly!" Then, she notices that she's off the floor. "Oh! I'm floating! Oh! Do I have super powers~!?"

Ageha shakes her head roughly while grabbing her head with her hands. "NOOOOOO!"

After about a few more minutes of shenanigans, it finally stops. Karasu hangs her head down while kneeling on the floor, but still floating.

"Then…I really am dead…" she says, softly.

"You finally got it…" Ageha says with a nervous laugh.

"I only meant to sleep a little, but I slept for 22 years," the blonde says. "I'm such a screw-up."

"I don't think that's the case," The Spaniard says.

Karasu looks up at the tanned girl with a serious expression. "So then, you're not my Onee-sama?"

"I'm sorry, but no," Ageha answers.

Karasu sighs, but looks at her again while leaning closer to her. "But still…you look so much like my Onee-sama."

Ageha stares at her in surprise. _What does she mean by that?_ she thinks.

"Ageha-Onee-sama is our Elder," Matsuri says. "She's very elegant and wonderul and…" She yawns because it's so late at night.

Karasu smiles. "Wow! I can see why you were chosen to be Elder. And I can see why you're just like my Onee-sama."

"Anyways…" Matsuri walks towards the door, rubbing her eyes. "I'm heading off to bed now. Good-night, Onee-sama…"

"Good night, Matsuri-chan," The Spaniard says. When the door closes, she turns back towards Karasu.

"What should I do?" the blonde asks.

 ****Later****

The two lay in bed, facing the ceiling. Ageha suggested that Karasu should sleep with her tonight since she has nowhere else to sleep.

"Is this really okay?" the blonde asks.

"Yes," Ageha replies. "You're here, so what can I do? I can't just ignore you."

Karasu turns toward the tanned girl. "But I'm a ghost, so it might cause disruptions, like I could possess you or haunt you or even kill you…"

Ageha sweat drops at this. "Y-you're right. But you seem like a good girl, so I trust you. Let's think about the future tomorrow."

"Onee-sama! Thank you!" Karasu says happily and immediately hugs her.

"H-hey, Karasu-chan…"

"Onee-sama, you're so warm…" the blonde whispers. "I'm able to touch your body. It was always my dream to do this."

"Karasu-chan…" The Spaniard smiles and strokes her hair. _I wonder what Karasu-chan's Onee-sama was like,_ she thinks. _But for now…_ She tucks her in and cuddles with her. "Good night…Karasu-chan…"

 ****Next Morning****

"Ageha!" Yoshimitsu calls. "It's time to go! Are you awake?" She opens the door and jumps back in shock. "Ack!"

The Spaniard sits up and rubs her eyes. "Oh, good morning, Yoshimitsu."

The blonde points a shaky finger at Karasu. "J-Just who the heck is that girl!?"

"What girl?"

Karasu raises her hand to stroke Ageha's hair. "Onee-sama…" she coos.

The Spaniard swallows hard and look up at the angry Yoshimitsu.

"Ageha…" she growls. **"YOU BIG IDIOT!"**

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think of me adding Karasu in here? And the super jealous Yoshimitsu~? Hehe~! A-anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	5. Legend of the Mysterious Onee-sama

**Chapter 5**

 **Legend of the Mysterious Onee-sama**

After what had happened, Yoshimitsu regains her composure and stares at the blonde ghost before her with her hands on her hips and eyebrow raised. However, Karasu doesn't care and just smiles at the American.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," the guitarist says. "My name is Karasu. Nice to meet you~!"

Ageha sighs from the awkward situation as she stands between the two girls. She recovered from Yoshimitsu's outburst, but still feels a bit uncomfortable because the American can also see Karasu and doesn't know why.

"I-I'm Yoshimitsu…" the blonde replies. "Nice to meet you, little ghost."

"That was sort of easy…" Ageha says.

"Well, it's obvious that she's floating," Yoshimitsu says.

"Yes, but what should we do?"

Karasu just smiles at the both of them while Yoshimitsu examines her a bit.

"Well, she doesn't seem like she'll do anything bad," she says. "I think you're going to have to let her stay for a while."

Karasu nods happily. "Thank you so much!"

"I'm so glad," Ageha says.

"You're all so understanding~!" the guitarist says. "I'm so moved!" She starts to float towards the door, when it suddenly opens.

"Good mor-" Meimei walks in and sees a girl with dirty blonde hair in front of her. Karasu's body is half-way through Yoshimitsu's abdomen. None of them move a muscle for at least a second before Meimei faints.

 ****Later****

"A-are you okay, Meimei-chan?" Ageha asks, nervously.

"I think we can deal with her later," Matsuri says as she stays in her room, trying to fan her.

The rest go back to Ageha's room.

"So…now that Karasu-chan's staying here…" Yoshmitsu starts.

"Oh, boy!" Karasu cheers. "It's like having living with Onee-sama like wife and wife!" She turns to the Spaniard. "Oh, Ageha-onee-sama! Please make me your wife!"

"Y-your wife!?" Ageha gasps.

"Yes, your wife!" Karasu then tackle hugs her to the floor. "Oh, Onee-sama, Onee-sama, Onee-sama! You're so beautiful and elegant I just want to push you down right then and there!"

Ageha tries to break free, but Karasu's grip is too strong. "H-hey, calm down, please…"

Yoshimitsu just laughs nervously. "Ageha's got her hands full…"

 ****At School****

Ageha rests her head on the desk while looking out the window. She thinks back on their discussion while in her room with Karasu.

 ****Flashback****

 _"It was my dream to become Onee-sama's wife," Karasu told Ageha and Yoshimitsu. "One time, I told her 'Onee-sama, I want us…to get married.'"_

 _"Get married?" Ageha repeats._

 _"Yes…" The guitarist hangs her head down in sadness. "So, when I found out that she was getting married right after graduation, I was shocked. If only we were together for a bit longer. I resented the fact that we were both born girls."_

 _"I see."_

 _"So, in that sense, there's no better Onee-sama than Ageha~!" Yoshimitsu says._

 _"Yoshimitsu!" Ageha scolds._

 _"I think it's great!" the American says. "Maybe this is your chance to have a wife~!"_

 _"Yes!" Karasu says. "That's right~!"_

 ****End of Flashback****

 _I don't think that's the issue,_ Ageha thinks as she sighs. _What am I supposed to do?_

"Is something the matter?" Leo asks, snapping Ageha into reality. "Is something on your mind?"

Ageha sits up. "Leo-san."

"It looks like you're staring into space," the blonde says.

 _That's kinda of correct…_ Ageha thinks.

"Ageha-san…" a quiet voice says.

The Spaniard turns her head, but there's no one there. But when she looks back, she sees the silver haired girl staring at her closely, making her jump back.

"WAH! Kasumi-san!" Ageha cries.

"You did a good job," Kasumi whispers.

"Huh?"

"Heh…" The silver haired girl walks away without another word.

"Wh-what does that mean?" the Spaniard asks.

"Well, Kasumi-san says strange things sometimes," Leo replies with a nervous smile. "I'm not sure either."

"Don't worry, Ageha-san," Kaede says as she walks up to them. "Since it came from her, I'm sure you've done something good. She's not one to give compliments."

"But what did I do?" Ageha asks.

"If it's bothering you," Kaede says. "Perhaps you should ask Kei-san yourself."

The three girls turn towards the quiet girl. But somehow, to Ageha, she feels that there's some strange aura coming from Kasumi. She wants to ask her, but another part of her tells her that it's not a good idea.

"I think I'll pass…" Ageha says with a nervous laugh.

 ****At the Dorms****

Karasu is on the floor, groaning. "Argh! Why can't I get out!?" she cries. She levitates and backs away a few feet. "No matter! I'll try harder! I won't be beat!" She charges towards the exit, but hits an invisible wall. She slumps down on the floor and groans. "Ahhhh…it's no use." She shakes her head roughly and summons her guitar and plays it. "I WANNA GO OUT! I WANNA SEE ONEE-SAMA! YOOOOOWWW!"

She starts to float up towards the roof. _So far, so good,_ she thinks. "Up I go!"

BONK!

She hits another invisible wall and falls on her butt. She groans and looks up at the sky.

"Onee-sama…" she says, sadly. "I want to see her. But for some reason, I can't leave. I'm like a caged bird…er…ghost. I guess I have to endure this heart-wrenching pain and wait in our room for Onee-sama to return." She floats back down in the halls. "But I can't sit still! There's gotta be something…" She looks over at a door and decides to check it out. "I'm coming in!" She looks around and sees Meimei sleeping. "Are you okay?"

The Chinese girl opens her eyes and looks around until she sees the guitarist.

"Oh, you're awake! That's good~!" Karasu says.

The Chinese girl backs away, screaming. "OH, NOOOOO! IT'S A GHOST! A GHOST!"

"Y-yes, I'm a ghost, but don't let it bother you," Karasu says. "I know, I'll change your ice pack." She reaches for it, but her hand goes right through. "But I can't seem to grab it."

Meimei tries to run away, but gets tangled from the blanket.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not trying to scare you," the dirty blonde says. "Please don't be scared."

Meimei looks at her with a frightened look while Karasu still wears her cute smile.

 ****Later****

"We're home!" Ageha, Yoshimitsu and Matsuri call in unison.

"I wonder how Meimei-chan and Karasu-chan are doing," Ageha says with a worried expression.

Just then, a very nice smell fills their noses.

"Mm~! Something smells good," Matsuri says.

They walk in the kitchen and they notice Meimei cook up some pork buns.

"And done~!" She says as she takes them out of the oven.

"Wow!" Karasu says. "You're really good at this, Meimei-chan~!"

"Thank you!" the Chinese girl says.

"What are you two doing?" Yoshimitsu asks.

"Welcome home," Meimei says.

"Meimei-chan is making dinner," Karasu says.

"Meimei-chan is a great cook~!" Matsuri cheers. "I'm so excited~!"

"Yes, but Meimei, you're okay now?" Yoshimitsu asks with a concerned look.

"Yes," the Chinese girl replies. "I was shocked at first, but when we started talking, I realized that Karasu-chan is a really nice person."

"I love pork buns, too, so we really connected," the guitarist says.

Meimei turns toward Karasu. "I'm sorry I'm such a scaredy-cat."

"No, I'm sorry for scaring you because I'm a ghost."

Both of them laugh and the rest of the girls decide to help with dinner. About an hour later, all the girls enjoy their meal and spend time with their new ghostly friend. Even as the days went by, they get along very well with Karasu. They played games together, ate together and told stories to each other. By the time a week passes, the girls go to the front courtyard with smiles on their faces.

"Well, Karasu-chan's gotten settled in," Yoshimitsu says. "I can't believe Meimei was scared at first."

"Karasu-chan is so energetic and lively that she's not ghost-like at all," the Chinese girl says.

"Well, ghosts are usually dark and have unfinished business in this world," Yoshimitsu points out. "The dorm is livelier now that Karasu-chan is here."

Ageha nods as she turns away to look at the garden. _Unfinished business, huh?_ she thinks. _She loved her Onee-sama so much that she'd give her life to see her one last time._ The Spaniard decided to know more about this mysterious Onee-sama and why Karasu fell in love with her.

 ****Later****

"Welcome back, Onee-sama!" Karasu greets as soon as Ageha arrives at the dorms.

"Hello, Karasu-chan," The Spaniard says. "Say, can I talk to you for a moment?"

They go up to her room a minute later and Ageha tells her about the mysterious Onee-sama.

"What was she like, you ask?" Karasu inquires. She scratches her chin. "Hmm…well, she was really, really nice. And she was a bit unusual."

"Unusual?" Ageha asks.

"Yes," the guitarist says. "It was one morning when I was about to be late to school. I was running full speed to school with a piece of toast in my mouth. And I wasn't watching where I was going when I accidentally tripped and bumped into her. I apologized repeatedly because I was so foolish to run into someone that I didn't know. But then, she said to me 'It's not the end of the world just because you're late.' The sound of her voice was sweet and kind. Then, she extended her hand to wipe the butter off my nose with a tissue. That's when I realized that her smile was the most beautiful thing I had seen."

Ageha smiles at the story. "Really? I don't think it's that unusual."

Karasu giggles. "Hehe~! Well, ever since then, I fell in love with Onee-sama." She closes her eyes and puts her hand on her chest. "She was always warm like the sunshine. She was right there, yet it seemed like she was part of a dream. Whenever I was sad or when I did something good and was praised for it, we would always go under the shade of a tree on the terrance and she would gently do this…" She strokes her own hair with her hand.

Ageha gasps and suddenly thinks back at what her mother did back then when she was a child. She did the exact same thing that Karasu mentioned. _Why does it seem familiar?_ she thinks.

"And after that," Karasu continues. But she blushes and laughs. "Oh, the rest is so embarrassing, I can't say it!"

All Ageha could do is just stare into space, wondering why she suddenly had that memory pop in her head. She decides to do a little research to see if there's any connection between her and Karasu.

 ****Next Day****

Ageha looks through some year books in the library, yet she's not having any luck. _I thought I'd figure it out if I looked through the yearbooks,_ she thinks. _But there are no clues._ She lets out a sigh.

"Oh, is that you, Onee-sama?" Kochou's voice says from her right. "How unusual to run into you in a place like this."

The Spaniard turns toward the student council president and vice president walking toward her.

"Are you looking something up?" the brunette asks.

"Yes, I am," Ageha answers. "Excuse me, Kochou-san, can you tell me…are there any materials here that could tell me about the past? Like about the history of this school or about past Elders?"

"Elders?" Kochou repeats. She blushes and smiles. "Oh, I get it! You want to learn about how to be an Elder from the history of the school and the Elders of the past! I'm so happy that you finally see my point of view~!"

"Er…well…" Technically, that's partially correct.

"I have the perfect thing," Kochou says as she turns to her assistant. "Chihaya…"

"Oh, yes!"

The two girls lead the Spaniard towards the other side of the library, where there's a small shelf filled with old year books.

"The Elder system has complete autonomy, so the student council handles all of the material on the Elders," Chihaya explains.

"We have so much information that we just moved a portion of it here," Kochou adds.

Ageha picks out a book after looking back and forth at them. She stands up and smiles. "Thank you, Kochou-san."

"Of course," the student council president says. "What are you researching?"

"Well…a ghost mostly," Ageha answers.

THUD!

She jumps at the sound of the book dropping and looks at the student council president who is trembling in anger.

"GHOSTS!?" she shouts. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I TOLD YOU THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS! WHY DO YOU…"

"P-President….please relax," Chihaya says.

"I AM FREAKING RELAXED!" The brunette turns away. "Let's go, Chihaya. G-good day, Onee-sama…" With that, she and her assistant leave without another word.

Ageha sweat drops. _Was it something I said?_ she thinks. She turns back toward the book and flips through pages until she stops at one page. She stares at it for what it seems like minutes.

"I-I don't believe it…" she says quietly.

The picture she's looking at is a girl that resembles her. No, the girl that looks exactly like Ageha in the past. The Spaniard cannot believe her eyes at the sight of this one person. She leaves the library in a hurry as the image of that girl stays in her mind.

 _Mama!_ she thinks.

There are so many questions that are swirling in her head right now, but it's too much to answer all at once. Ageha sprints down the halls as she thinks back that one time where she and her mother spent quality time together when she was young. And it was absolutely wonderful.

 ****Flashback****

 _"Mama!" young Ageha called and she happily ran towards her mother, sitting on a chair in the living room._

 _Her mother gave her a beautiful smile and gently stroked her hair. And then, she planted a gentle kiss on the forehead, making young Ageha blush and smile at the same time._

 ****End of Flashback****

 _Mama…_ Ageha thinks. She arrives at the front entrance of the school and places her hand on the railing while looking up at the building. Light wind blows past her, making her wavy hair sway gracefully.

 _Mama, ahora entiendo_ (Mama, now I understand) Ageha thinks. _Ahora voy a la misma escuela a la que tú fuiste_ (I am now attending the same school as you did).

At sunset, the image of her mother is still on Ageha's mind while walking towards the dorms. She looks down at the path. _You walked the same path,_ she thinks. _And the room that you lived in…that's why you chose this for me._ She arrives in her room minutes later and hears some sniffling coming from her closet.

"Karasu-chan?" she says, softly as she opens the doors.

The guitarist looks up at her with tears falling from her eyes. "Onee-sama…" She immediately jumps into Ageha's arms, sobbing. "I'm so glad! I-I was so scared!"

"What do you mean?" The Spaniard asks as she pulls her away.

"I meant to sleep for a little while," Karasu replies between sobs. "B-but I didn't realize you'd come back. Wh-what if I fell asleep again and you disappeared? I was so scared…" She buries her face in Ageha's chest as she continues to cry.

"Karasu-chan…"

"You wouldn't go away even if I fell asleep, right?" She pulls away to look into Ageha's golden eyes. "We'll be together forever! Because…because I want us…to get married!"

 _I understand now…_ Ageha thinks. _Karasu-chan loved my mother and she waited…all by herself. She was…all alone._ She pulls her close as she gently strokes her hair.

"Karasu-chan, there's some place I want to take you tonight," she says softly.

 ****Later****

"You're going out?" Yoshimitsu asks. "At this hour?"

"We're going on an evening stroll, Yoshimitsu," Ageha replies.

"A stroll? But Karasu, you can't go outside," the American reminds her.

Ageha just gives her friend a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine. We'll return shortly."

Yoshimitsu just stares at her childhood friend as the two leave the dorms.

Once outside, the two look up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful tonight!" Karasu says. "But it's so strange that I can be outside just by touching you." She is holding Ageha's hand while the Spaniard just leads her. "But…why all of a sudden?"

"I decided," Ageha says while closing her eyes with a smile. "That I should do what your Onee-sama couldn't." She looks up at the sky. "I really wish I was your Onee-sama, but…I'm sorry…"

Karasu just hugs her. "Not at all, Onee-sama! Ageha-Onee-sama, you have the same sweet smell as my Onee-sama." Just then, she gasps when Ageha carries her, bridal style. "Ahaha…I'm a bit embarrassed."

"Really?"

The two continue walking until they enter a church. After opening the doors, they walk towards the statue of Virgin Mary and Ageha gently sets Karasu down. The guitarist walks toward the statue with a smile.

"This was my dream," she says. "To seal my oath with a kiss and to be…Onee-sama's bride."

"Karasu-chan…" Ageha walks up to her, wraps her arms around her and strokes her hair once more.

"My Onee-sama used to hold me like this," Karasu whispers. "It felt so good."

"My mother used to do this as well."

Karasu gasps and looks up at the Spaniard.

"This is my childhood memory of my mother," Ageha continues. "And…the memory of your Onee-sama."

"Then," Karasu says. "Ageha-Onee-sama, you're Rosalia-Onee-sama's…"

Ageha nods and digs into her bag. She pulls out a bridal veil and gently puts it on Karasu.

"I think it's time for our little ceremony to begin," she says. She holds hands and turns back at the Virgin Mary. "Here we go. I, Ageha, will stay by Karasu's side for in sickness and in health until death do us part."

Karasu blushes at those words and links arms with her. "I'm so happy."

"I'm glad," Ageha says with a smile.

"I feel like I really got married as a ghost."

"Karasu-chan…"

Karasu looks up and Ageha tips her chin, leans in and kisses her on the lips. The guitarist's eyes widen at this and feels like she's with her own Onee-sama right now.

"Rosalia-Onee-sama…"

She thinks back at all the good times they've shared with each other, like sitting together during lunch or just talking to each other in general while walking to and from school. Karasu longed for this moment in years and now…she's finally got what she wanted.

Just then, a yellow glow surrounds Karasu and Ageha backs away from this.

"Wh-what's happening!?" she says.

Karasu just smiles as she puts her hands on her chest and closes her eyes. "Onee-sama…the heavens have called for me."

"Called for you?"

"Yes! My heart feels light. It's because my dream came true."

Karasu-chan…" Ageha reaches for her, but the guitarist is already floating higher.

"Please…please ssee me off just like that, Onee-sama…" She smiles while small tears fall from her eyes. "I'm filled with gratitude towards you and Rosalia-Onee-sama."

"Oh, Karasu-chan!" Ageha says while shedding her own tears. "Thank you for keeping the memory of my mother alive for 22 years!"

"And thank you and the others for being so kind!" Karasu says.

"I can't thank you enough!" the Spaniard says. She tries wiping her tears, but no avail. "You've given me new memories of my mother."

"Onee-sama…thank you very much!"

"No, Karasu-chan. Thank you!"

Karasu smiles as her body fades and gives her a wave. "Good-bye…good-bye, Onee-sama…"

"Good-bye, Karasu-chan!"

And so, when Karasu fades away, so does the light. With that, Ageha exits the church without another word. It is then that she notices her American friend standing by a tree with her arms crossed.

"Yoshimitsu?" she says.

"Karasu-chan left, right?" Yoshimitsu says.

"Y-yeah…" Ageha sniffles and wipes another tear.

"Hey, hey, it's okay…" Yoshimitsu walks over and hugs her. "You did the right thing…as Karasu-chan's Onee-sama…"

"Yes…"

Yoshimitsu then grabs her wrist. "Well then, let's go~!"

"Ah, w-wait, Yoshimitsu! How are we going to explain this to Meimei-chan and Matsuri-chan!?"

"That's an excellent question!"

 ****At the Dorms****

"We're home!"

"Oh, welcome home, Onee-sama~!" Karasu greets.

Ageha almost falls on her butt from the shock. "K-Karasu-chan!?"

"Yep~! I'm your bride~!" the guitarist jumps into her arms.

"B-but how?"

Meimei and Matsuri walk towards them.

"Oh, Onee-sama is back," the Native American says. "Where did you go?"

"I-I went to the chapel," Ageha answer as she turns towards Karasu. "B-but how did you get here!?"

"Well, I just found myself back here," Karasu answers as she pulls away. "Onee-sama, I will be in your debt for a while longer. I hope that will be okay~!" With that, the guitarist gives her a cute smile.


	6. Accessories and Opinions

**Chapter 6**

 **Accessories and Opinions**

 **A/N: So sorry for not updating for so long! Um…to tell you the truth, I was thinking of doing a pool chapter, but since I already did it with my good friend Major Mike Powell, I don't really need to any more. So, now that it's taken care of, I can finally move on~!**

 **The story's called "Leo and Ageha's Poolside Adventures". Go check it out~!**

Months go by and summer is already ending. Fall means the weather is getting colder. And during this season, the girls of Maisen are now able to wear their winter uniforms, which consists of a navy blue blazer over their white shirt.

Matsuri is already in her winter uniform and walks up to the mirror to check her appearance. She puts one last thing on: her headband with 2 white feathers and a Native American symbol. She twirls around to see if it's okay, nods and smiles.

"Alright~!" she says happily. She grabs her school bag and trots toward the door. "I'm ready~!"

 ****Maisen University****

"Haaahhhh~!" Yoshimitsu lets out a heavy sigh as she stretches out her arms. "I can't believe it's already October!"

"Totally~!" Meimei says, giggling.

Ageha giggles as well when she looks up to see some girls lined up for some reason. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, the student council's checking the new season's uniforms," Yoshimitsu replies.

"Please make sure that your blazer is put on properly," Kochou says.

"Okay…" the girl says.

Chihaya is on the other side, checking the girl's uniforms as well. "Please straighten your skirt," she says.

"Okay." The girl nods.

Kochou looks up at Ageha and the other girls walking toward them.

"Good morning, Kochou-san," Ageha greets.

"Good morning, girls," Kochou greets back.

The Spaniard looks around at the girls who are scattered near the entrance. "Hmm…it must be hard doing it early."

"Nah, it's just one of the student council duties," Kochou replies. She turns toward Matsuri and frowns. She walks up to the tanned girl. "What's your name?"

"U-um…I'm Matsuri. A Native American…" Matsuri answers shyly.

The President turns to Ageha with a serious expression. "Even though you treat her like a little sister, Ageha, why haven't you advised her better?"

"U-um…did she do something wrong?" the Spaniard asks.

"For example," Kochou points to one of Matsuri's accessories. "That headband."

"Headband?" the rest of the girls say in unison.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Ageha asks.

"It's too disturbing."

"U-um…" Matsuri starts when she gets cut off by the brunette again.

"As president, it's my responsibility to keep an eye on aesthetics within our intuition," Kochou says. "And that…is too distracting for everyone."

Matsuri speaks up again, but in a more timid manner. "B-but…um…"

Chihaya steps in, leaning down towards her with a kind smile. "Please do what the president says, miss. As the student of Maisen, you must respect her decisions."

Matsuri looks down at the ground with a sad expression. Why must Kochou decide on what she wants to wear for her? To her, it's really unfair. And Yoshimitsu can't stand this anymore.

"I won't allow this!" she says.

Kochou turns toward the blonde American. "Are you saying I'm wrong?"

Yoshimitsu steps up and jabs her finger on the president's chest. "This decision is based on YOUR personal view on headbands! It's not fair! Honestly, I don't agree!"

Kochou just closes her eyes. "These are not my personal standards. This…is a guideline."

Yoshimitsu shakes her head roughly. "How can your view be a guideline!?"

"You two!" Ageha cries. "Please, calm down!"

 ****Later****

Matsuri walks alone in the halls. Kochou's voice plays in her head.

 _"You must stop wearing that strange headband starting tomorrow. Understood?"_

The Native American sighs sadly, shakes her head and continues walking.

And in the classroom, Ageha isn't doing so well either. She just sits at her desk with a sad expression on her face, resting her head on her hand.

 ****Flashback****

 _"I have to keep this headband on!" Matsuri cried in front of her friends._

 _"You have to?" Yoshimitsu asked._

 _Matsuri wiped a couple tears from her eyes. "It's very important to me. I don't want to take it off…"_

 _"Matsuri-chan…" Ageha said sadly._

 _Yoshimitsu turned to her best friend. "Ageha, why didn't you say anything?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Kochou's picking on your little sister. You treat each other like sisters, remember?" Yoshimitsu pointed her finger at Ageha. "And that's not good, is it?"_

 _"B-but…Kochou-san wouldn't do that…"_

 _The American steps closer to the Spaniard. "If you REALLY cared about her as a little sister, why didn't you protect her?"_

 ****End of Flashback****

Yoshimitsu's words keep playing in Ageha's head over and over. For her, she would have said something to protect Matsuri, but instead she stood there and watched the Native American get chewed out by the student council president. She really wasn't in the mood to pay attention in class. Leo could see that she's having trouble as well, but decided to let her be for now.

Once class is over, Ageha just leaves and walks in the halls. She can't stop thinking about what happened this morning and what Yoshimitsu told her. It's too stressful for her to handle.

Just then, she feels a tap on the shoulder. She turns around and sees Principal Minami.

"Ageha-san," she says. "Is something the matter?"

"W-well, um…" Ageha looks down at the floor. She never spoke with the principal that much, not since she transferred and such.

"If you want to, you can talk to me," the gray haired woman says.

Ageha bites her lip and nods.

 ****School Roof****

After Ageha told the principal everything, the woman rubs her chin in thought.

"I see," she says. "I do think it could have been handled better. You really can't change what already happened, though. You either have to get Matsuri-san to abide or overturn Kochou-san's decision. Those are your only choices."

"U-um…" Ageha takes a step forward with her fist on her chest. "Principal Minami, what do you think of Matsuri-chan's headband?"

"I don't think it's anything to make a fuss over," Minami answers.

"Then why did Kochou-san…"

"Ageha-san, I wasn't there, so I don't know," Minami says. "In terms of regulation, it really comes down to subjective opinion."

"Opinion…" the Spaniard repeats. "So…"

"How you approach this comes down to your own subjective opinion. If you think Matsuri-san is in the right, protect her. If you think her accessory is out of the line, convince her."

"Oh…" Ageha nods in understanding. She now has the confidence to stand up for the Native American.

Principal Minami puts a hand on Ageha's shoulder and smiles in reassurance. The Spaniard knows that the woman understands, too, and will give it her all.

 ****Later****

Ageha runs out of her homeroom classroom with Leo popping out, looking at the Spaniard in concern. Ageha runs toward the Native American who is standing alone in front of a window. She steps next to her with a kind smile.

"Matsuri-chan~" she says.

"Oh, Onee-sama…"

"Let's go to lunch," Ageha offers.

The Native American slowly nods and walks with the Spaniard to the cafeteria. After getting their meals, Ageha takes a seat across Matsuri, who just sits there with her head down. She decides to break the silence.

"I've given it a lot of thought," she says. "In MY opinion, I don't agree that your headband goes against regulations. So long as you have done nothing wrong, I will protect you. So, keep your head up."

Matsuri softly gasps and blushes at her words. "Th-thank you, Onee-sama!"

Ageha giggles. "Well then, let's eat while it's hot."

"Alright!" The Native American takes a bite of her mashed potatoes and hums happily at the taste. "It's delicious~!"

The two eat their food the rest of lunch time until it's time to go. Matsuri skips down the halls happily, turns to Ageha and bows in thanks and then skips off again. Ageha just stands there with a frown on her face.

 _My decision with Matsuri-chan is made,_ she thinks. _Does that make Kochou-san wrong?_ She shakes her head. _No…_

"Ageha-san?" A gentle voice snaps the Spaniard out of her thoughts.

The tanned girl turns and sees the beautiful blonde walking towards her. "Oh, Leo-san."

"May I have a moment?"

"Sure."

They head toward the front courtyard, sit on the bench and Leo just closes her eyes with a smile.

"You seem deep in thought today," she says, softly. "Have you come to a conclusion?"

"S-so you noticed?"

Leo giggles. "If you don't mind, I'd love to lend an ear."

Ageha tells her everything.

"I see," Leo says. "I didn't know that happened."

"Yeah…"

"So what did you decide?"

"I'm positive that Matsuri-chan is not in the wrong." Ageha replies.

"You think Kochou-san used Matsuri-san as a scapegoat?"

"That's what Yoshimitsu says, but I don't think that Kochou-san would do something like that."

"And as there's no one at fault, it poses as a dilemma," Leo adds.

Ageha smiles nervously. "Yes, I'm ashamed to say."

"There's no such thing as a bad person," Leo says. "It's not just acts of evil that cause problems. There are as many differing values and opinions as there are people."

"Differing values?" Ageha repeats.

"No one is at fault," the blonde explains. "Our values differ, and this leads to confrontation. So, Matsuri-san isn't at fault."

"I see."

"Therefore, it's not right right that she can be punished by the student council. Let's think of it that way."

"You're right," Ageha says.

Leo stands up and looks up at the sky with her smile remaining on her face. "It's not about forcing your opinion on Kochou-san, but to make your opinion heard. Do you know how to make a claim against the student council?"

"Eh?"

Ageha notices a small purple handbook Leo is holding up.

"Heh, you're not the only one~!" a cheerful voice says.

The girls turn to see Yoshimitsu hold up the same thing. "Leo-sama, you thought of this, too?"

"Yoshimitsu…" Ageha says as she stands up.

"Hehe~! Now we have our members," Leo says as she hands her the handbook.

"Student Council regulations section three," Ageha reads.

"You can file a claim if you have issues with a decision the student council makes," Leo explains.

"You need a third party, someone other than Matsuri-chan and two supporters," Yoshimitsu adds.

"So, that would be me, Leo-san and Yoshimitsu," Ageha says.

"That's right~!" Yoshimitsu says. "You seem a lot more motivated than this morning~"

Leo sighs happily as she puts her hand on her cheek. "What big sister wouldn't put up a fight for her dear little one~?"

"Well then, let's go," Ageha says.

 ****Student Council Office****

"Come in," Kochou says after she hears the door knock.

Ageha opens the door. "Excuse us, Kochou-san."

"Hello," the brunette says, lifting up her head from her paper. "Can I help you all?"

"We've come to file a claim against the decision against Matsuri," Ageha says.

"Eh?" Kochou frowns a bit.

"Here." The Spaniard hands her the paper.

Kochou takes a quick look, reads it and then nods. "Accepted," she simply says.

The girls take their leave, say their good-byes and close the door. Chihaya turns toward her friend in concern.

"Why did you accept the claim?" she asks.

"Chihaya, I don't think I did anything wrong," the brunette says. "Why should I deny it and behave in such a petty way?"

"President…"

Kochou stands up, turns around and stares out the window with her fist on her chest. "Needless to say, I have no intention of losing, Onee-sama."

 ****Meanwhile****

"Yeeaaaah~!" Yoshimitsu cheers with her fists pumped. "That felt great! Did you see Kochou's face~?"

"H-honestly, I'm not trying to make trouble for Kochou-san," Ageha says with a nervous smile.

Leo turns to them with a serious expression. "But this is where it get serious. Once the claim gets posted, it will be talked about all over school."

Ageha nods with determination. "Ultimately, the student body opinion will determine the outcome!"

* * *

 **A/N: And end it here~! I felt like doing this because I want YOU guys to predict if this goes well or not! Stay tuned~!**


	7. Assembly

**Chapter 7**

 **Assembly**

After filing the claim to Kochou, the news spread around the school like fire, especially after it was posted on the bulletin board outside. Girls all around Maisen whisper comments to each other, excited for the assembly to arrive. It goes on at lunch time as well. Ageha, Yoshimitsu and Matsuri are eating when Kaede walks toward them.

"Excuse me, Ageha-san," she says.

"Yes?" The Spaniard looks up at the braided girl.

"This is becoming a big deal," Kaede says. "I mean, with you filing the claim and all…"

"W-well, to be honest, I'm a bit embarrassed."

"No, it's a good thing to have a strong opinion and fight for it." Kaede turns to the Native American. "Good luck, Matsuri-san."

"Thank you!" Matsuri says.

However, a few other girls are glaring at the little tanned girl.

"So that's Matsuri-san," one girl says.

"She comes to school every day with Onee-sama," another adds.

"Who does she think she is?" Another girl says from behind Matsuri. "Having Onee-sama defend her for breaking the rules."

Matsuri gasps softly at this and slumps on her chair. She didn't really think it would turn out like this when all Ageha is trying to do is help her.

"Matsuri-chan?" Ageha says, taking notice of the Native American's sad expression.

Matsuri jolts her head up and tries to smile. "A-ah…sorry. It's nothing." She goes back to eating her food.

 ****History Class****

Ageha is having a hard time focusing on the lectures the teacher is giving. _I did file a claim,_ she thinks. _But…I have nothing against Kochou-san._ She takes a glance at the student council president. However, the brunette catches her doing so, even when Ageha tries to turn away.

"What is it?" Kochou says.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry," Ageha says.

The brunette lets out a heavy sigh. "Why do you always apologize?"

"R-really…it's nothing." It's Ageha's turn to let out a heavy sigh.

Kochou jots down notes while speaking. "If you have done nothing wrong, why the big sigh?"

"That's true, but…I don't think that just because you're right. It's okay to be brazen."

The student council president stops writing and looks up towards the Spaniard. "Why not?"

"Because there isn't always just one right way."

"Meaning?"

Ageha looks at the president with a serious expression on her face. "For example, purely hypothetically…"

 ****Next Day****

Matsuri pours some tea into the little cup for Ageha when Karasu notices a white band-aid wrapped around the Native American's right hand.

"Whoa! What happened to your hand, Matsuri-chan?" the blonde floats towards her to look at it.

"Oh, um, I just fell," The tanned girl answers with a sad smile. "It's not a big deal."

"Please be careful!" Karasu says.

All Ageha could do is stare at the small tanned girl. She knows something's definitely wrong and she needs to talk to someone.

* * *

"I see," Yoshimitsu says as she sits across Ageha from the table. "This thing is a pretty big deal, so I'm sure she's worried."

Ageha looks down at the table. "Am I…overreacting?"

 ****Later****

Meimei comes running toward Ageha in a panic. "Ageha-Onee-sama!"

The Spaniard turns as soon as the Chinese girl runs into her, panting. "What's wrong?"

"Onee-sama, please help Matsuri-chan! She's in trouble!" Meimei cries.

Ageha gasps at the terrible news. "Where is she?"

 ****Back Garden****

4 girls are gathered around Matsuri, who is up against the wall, trembling in fear.

"Just because you live in the same dorm," one girl says. "Who do you think you are anyways?"

"Always so clingy with Onee-sama?" another says.

"And you expect her to bail you out of this?" the third girl adds.

"Don't you think that's being selfish?" the fourth one says.

Matsuri clutches her wounded hand and puts both of them towards her chest, closing her eyes tightly. "No, I…"

The third girl points a finger at her, cutting her off. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused since she arrived?"

"I-I just…" Matsuri stutters when she gets cut off yet again.

"It would be better if you got expelled!" the first girl says.

"Stop this!" Ageha shouts, making the four girls turn towards her. She walks angrily towards the girls. "What do you think you're doing to her!?"

"O-Onee-sama…" one of the girls stutter.

"If you've got something to say, go on," Ageha says as she walks beside Matsuri. "I'll listen."

"W-we were just…" another says, but gets cut off by the Spaniard.

"Matsuri is like a little sister to me," Ageha says. "I filed the complaint of my own free will. Hurting her is the wrong thing to do. As students here, is that an appropriate thing to do?"

The four girls just stare at her with guilty expressions.

"You should…" Ageha points her finger at all of them. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves!"

The other girls back away, startled by the Spaniard's anger. They then bow in shame.

"Please forgive us!" they say in unison and then they turn and run.

Matsuri immediately hugs Ageha, burying her face into her chest while crying. "Onee-sama!"

As the Spaniard returns the hug, comforting her, Yoshimitsu's words echo in her head.

 _"If you love her like a little sister, why didn't you protect her?"_

And Ageha's answer in her mind is: _"I was…pathetic."_

 ****At the Dorms****

"Forgive me, Matsuri-chan…" Ageha says sadly as the little tanned girl pours her some tea.

"Why are you apologizing, Onee-sama?" Matsuri asks.

"I didn't know anything or…do anything…to prevent your injury…and for what happened today."

"That's not true!" Matsuri objects. "You've done so much for me since you've been here!"

"But in the end…I only bought you more pain…" Ageha says sadly. "Sorry…"

"No, I just wanted to keep this headband on no matter what," Matsuri says. "So for all you did for me makes me happy."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why is the headband so important to you, Matsuri-chan?"

The Native American nods and closes her eyes. "The truth is…I don't know what my mother and father looked like when I was young."

This surprises Ageha. "Huh!?"

"My parents passed away after I was born, so my grandmother took care of me," Matsuri explains. "We were really close back then, almost like we're real family. But…as years passed, she fell ill and was going to die soon. So, she gave me this headband to remember her. I felt like this headband gave me courage and has helped me get this far."

Ageha's expression is sadder than before. "Matsuri-chan…you're always smiling. I had no idea. Your headband has such significance." She can hear Karasu shedding some tears from the story as well.

"Yes…" Matsuri says, sadly. "That's why I didn't want to part with it."

Ageha immediately stands up and wraps her arms around the Native American. "Matsuri-chan, if you don't mind a big sister like me, you can count on me anytime."

Matsuri looks up at her and smiles. "Onee-sama, you're too kind. You're a wonderful Onee-sama…"

 ****Auditorium****

At last, the day of the assembly has finally arrived. Everyone is in their seats with the lights pointing at the stage. Ageha is at the podium with Chihaya next to her while Kochou is sitting behind them.

"Thanks for accepting my claim," Ageha says over the microphone. "I would like to take a moment to respond to the president's decision. First of all, there are no dress code regulations for accessories. It is assumed that the school's image will be honored and upheld. This brings me to the second point, which is our subjective opinion of these accessories. How is it possible to say that one person's opinion is the correct opinion?"

Kochou just stares at the Spaniard while standing up.

"I am not denying the right of the president to have an opinion," Ageha continues. "But…for one person's opinion to determine how we all live is nonsense. Therefore, I would like to know what each of you think." She looks behind her where Meimei, Leo, Yoshimitsu and Leo are sitting at a large table. She nods to Matsuri, signaling her to stand up. "Please take a close look at Matsuri-san."

The Native American walks up to the front and faces the audience.

"Please remember your impression of her," Ageha continues.

Everyone stays quiet, looking at Matsuri's headband.

"Now take a look at this."

Yoshimitsu stands up and helps put on the headband on Ageha. "Alright, Ageha," she says.

Ageha faces the audience, smiling. She then twirls around to have everyone look at it in every direction, with her long, dark tresses swaying gracefully.

"What do you think?" Ageha says. "Doesn't this headband not look strange than it did on Matsuri-san?"

"Huh!?" Kochou is at a loss for words and so is the audience.

"President Kochou, if I wore this at school, would you cite me?" Ageha asks.

The brunette slightly turns away. "N-no…"

"It's wrong for Matsuri-san, but not for me to wear this. Doesn't that seem unreasonable?"

The audience turn to one another, whispering things to each other and such. Ageha takes off the headband and hands it to Matsuri.

"Thank you, Matsuri-chan," she says.

"Sure." Matsuri replies as she takes it.

The Spaniard turns back to face the audience. "I think we have the right to defend our decisions. Our representative doesn't have the right to force a decision upon us. Based on these points, I ask that you revers the president's decision."

Both Ageha and Matsuri take a bow and the girls start applauding. Each and every one of them.

 ****Later****

Matsuri and her friends exit the school with the Native American smiling like she was having a birthday party.

"You must be happy that the president's decision was reversed, Matsuri-chan," Meimei says.

"Yes, I am~!" Matsuri replies. She runs ahead, turns around and bows. "Onee-samas…thank you very much!"

Everyone smiles until Yoshimitsu turns to her best friend.

"Hey, Ageha," she says. "Do you still feel bad for Kochou?"

"Yes," The Spaniard answers.

"You're so kind, Ageha-san," Leo says.

 ****Student Council****

Kochou stands by the window, staring at the sky, thinking back on the conversatoin she and Ageha had during History class.

 ****Flashback****

 _"For example, purely hypothetically," Ageha said. "If we were to win, your opinion would not change, right?"_

 _Kochou shook her head. "No, of course not."_

 _"I made the claim because I feel I am right. However, I don't think either of us is wrong."_

 _Kochou was about to speak, but just bit her lip. She felt that she cannot argue with that there._

 _"I don't want to fight with you, Kochou-san," Ageha said. "No matter who ends up being 'right', I feel bad."_

 ****End of Flashback****

Kochou just closes her eyes. _I don't understand…_ she thinks as she puts her fist on her chest. _Why don't you just say that I'm wrong?_ She can feel her heart beating rapidly again. _More importantly…are you my friend…or my enemy?_


End file.
